Life is Just Fun and Games
by Lilygirl33
Summary: Loving games is human nature, but to survive on them it takes more than wanting to win. Fate chooses four girls to cross paths with the famous Strawhat Crew, and they can't help but have a little fun. How long can they keep up in this game of life?
1. Games

As I pointed out in the summary, this story was written by 4 authors...HogwartShinobi, Sanji-kunZoro-san, madlibs44, and myself(Lilygirl33). It started on a forum and i pasted it into word, spell checked it and smoothed it out so it was more understandable.

We hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Games**

"THERE'S THE PIRATE! GET HER!"

"Teehee!" Jenavive Langer sprinted across the rooftops as the mob of citizens chased her down belong. One of them had a gun and shot, but missed. Jenny ducked, cart wheeling onto the next roof, landing so that she was running backwards.

"Hey! That's cheating!" She whined. "You have to play by the rules or the game wont be fun!"

"Game?" Alliya Shade jumped to the roof Jenny was on and began to run with her.

The sun had just gone down and it was beginning to get dark. One of the citizens shot again, this time it would have hit Alli in the arm, but instead her arm rippled into a shadow and the bullet passed right through her.

"Jenny i don't know about you, but I don't consider this a game...more of a battle of life and death," she told her friend.

"Course it's a game!" Jenny giggled. "We're playing tag! And they're it! Heehee!" Jenny grabbed Alliya's arm and she jumped off the roof, landing on some stack of flour. A cloud of white powder came up as Jenny spit some flour out.

"This games getting boring..." Jen mumbled as the mob completely passed them. She looked up at the place they landed in front of. "Hey! Let's go in there! I like playing bar games too!" She squealed, pointed to the 'Pirate Tavern' bar sign.

"YES!" Alli cheered, "This bar better have good wine..."

The two 17-year-old girls ran into the bar for a little game of eat'n'run.

--

Adella looked up from her Virgin Margarita, two girls had just walked into the bar. They looked familiar; her short-term memory loss had taken over her mind once again. She tucked a wavy blonde hair behind her ear and gave the two another look.

"Jenny and Alliya...?" She mumbled.

"Hey Doll can I buy ya a drink?" a voice said behind her.

She spun around and looked at the speaker. A tall shaggy man holding a tankard of beer stood behind her. He wasn't at all handsome...or strong looking.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" Adella frowned deeply, placing a hand on her sword.

"Doll, got a problem with it?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," She growled. Trying to keep her voice low and movements quick, Adella unsheathed her sword at the speed of lightning. She only needed the hit him in the gut with the hilt of her sword to knock him out.

Resheathing her sword, she mumbled, "Don't you eva call me 'doll'.

Adella spun back around, facing Jenny and Alliya. She gave them an 'Open For Business' grin, "Hey guys, long time no see."

"Good evening, Delly! Teehee!" Jenny laughed.

"Long time?" Alliya laughed, "We've only been gone like 20 minutes. And you've just been sitting here...umm...drinking? Are you drunk?!

"Drinking games aren't fun when you loose your sobriety..." Jenny mused, tapping her chin. "It's hard to remember who wins!"

"I'm sooo not drunk! This is only my fifth glass..." Adella smiled lazily, "That guy over there said it was virgin."

She pointed at the bartender who looked like he was drunk himself. She showed them her glass, it didn't really look like a margarita.

"And Jenny dear, you are so simple," Adella laughed like an idiot, "Come let's eat! It's on the house!!"

She reached into her pocket and all was there was a couple of bottle caps and crumpled piece of paper, "Ehh Eat'n'Run sounds fun too..."

The three girls had a couple drinks, Jenny and Alli were the only ones who DIDNT get drunk, and then the three pirates slipped out of the bar 'unnoticed'.

"THERE THEY ARE!!" one of the citizens shouted...they same ones that had been chasing them before.

"A pirates life for me," Alli sighed, and the three girls started running, "We really need to get off this island, is the log pose set yet?"

Jenny looked down at the log pose on her wrist. "Nope." She said bluntly as they ran. "These game is getting boring, Alli...I want to end it." She complained with a pout.

"Dammn..." Adelle muttered, she was too drunk at the moment to think right now, " Shouuuld whe fighhht 'em?"

"I love fighting games!" Jenny cheered, grinning mischievously.

"Are you sure we should?" Alli asked, "they're just innocent people..."

"Well we don't have to KILL them!" Jenny explained, "Just...Knock them out? Hey! The one who knocks the most out wins!" She exclaimed, proud of her newest idea.

"I'm too drunk to care," Adella snorted. She unsheathed her sword, all she really wanted was to sleep till her hearts content.

Alli sighed; it was hard to knock out people instead of killing them. It was now almost pitch black...perfect for Alli. She disappeared into the darkness as a shadow and began to run through the crowd, knocking people out with the hilt of her sai.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!!...!!" Alli counted, the game was on!

Jenny clapped in delight and unsheathed her two short swords as well. Looping a chain around her elbow, she did a back flip to launch herself into the air. Once position above two men, she flung the chain around their torsos, sending them crashing into the ground.

Jenavive landed on another man's shoulders, pushing off so she landed on the road behind the mob. "Teehee! We're winning Delly!"

"I'm on thirteen!" Alli called to her friends as she kicked another man with a pitch fork in the gut, "Fourteen!!"

"10 Deadly Kill!" Adella called, her sword swung in different directions. Using the dull side, she managed to take down about 18 people so far without killing them.

"Hey Doll-Face!" a voice called from behind.

"Don't call me Doll!" She yelled taking down the man with another swing of her sword, "Is everyone doing okay?!"

"Well...no injuries unless you count some drunk guy falling on me," Alli announced.

"And the meanie that cut some of my ponytail off!" Jenny added, running past them. "Nineteen!" She said. whacking a teenage boy over the head. She stopped for a moment. "Aw he was kind cute!" She said in regret.

"You think he'd go out with me when he wakes up?" She questioned, tilting her head at the blonde boy.

"I doubt it," Alli laughed, "Twenty-two!"

"No!" Adella yelled, " He might not even wake up! 21!!"

"20!" Jenny frowned as she counted, "At least I'm not using my blades!" She pouted. Drop kicking another city member. She did a cartwheel and was going to smack other person when one of them hit her side with a club. She cried out, falling on the ground. "That wasn't very nice!"

Alli took out the man Jenny had been aiming for and Adella took out the one with the club. The three pirates looked around at the sixty-some unconscious people that lay on the ground. Alli took physical form again and walked over to where Jenny stood over the cute blonde boy. The girls stood there silently for a moment until Alli broke the silence.

"I dare you to kiss him!" she said, "Ya know like in fairy tales except vise versa...the princess kisses the prince to wake him up."

Adella felt an upchuck coming on, " Okay game over...I'm gonna barf..." Her face turned several shades of green when she looked at the blonde kid, " I'm not going to kiss no one, you do it Jenny. Think of it as a game."

Jenny stuck out her tongue, "Eww! That's an icky game! I volunteer to lose that game!" She said. "Besides that's like-HEY!" Someone suddenly shoved her with their shoulder, almost making her fall.

"SORRY!" They apologized. Several other people were following the Straw-Hatted boy, as they seemed to be running away from something.

"EEK!!" Alli exclaimed, "The marines are here!!"

"No more running!!" Adella whined loudly.

"NANI?!" Jenny jumped. She hated the Marines. Not only because her family came from a long line of Marine Generals, but also because they never played games fairly! All three girls took fighting stance and prepared themselves for a fight, but for some reason, instead of the Marines getting the three girls, they completely bypassed them and continued on. Jenavive sweatdropped.

"Well that was less exciting then I thought it would be..."

"Totally..." the three girls peered after the marines.

"Why can't we have bounties and be popular people?" Adella asked, " It's not very fun."

She then felt a lump in her throat. Her lightning reflexes couldn't save her from the barfing dilemma, so she had to puke right there in front of them.

"URRK!!"

"Ewww…" Jenny and Alli chorused.

"Oi!" one of the marines tapped on his general's shoulder, "there are more pirates right there!"

--

"How did we get into this mess?!" Alli yelled as they ran from the marines down yet another street.

"I blame Jenny!!" Adella screamed, " Where's the ship!?"

"How drunk are you?! We don't HAVE a ship!" Jenny exclaimed. "Say, I saw a pirate ship at the docks, let's stow away on there like we did a couple days ago on that other ship."

"Yosh! Let's go!! I wanna sleep somewhere besides the ground! And Jenny I'm not drunk! I'm just tired!"

The two looked at her skeptically, "What...?"

"Quick...shoot them down!" One of the marines yelled. It was just now that Alli noticed two things... 1) they all had aimed for her. 2) the ship Jen was talking about was a weird one with a ram as a figure head

Thankfully it was dark out and so Alli just turned into shadow where the bullets would hit and they flew right through her.

"COOOOOOL!!" came a voice from down the street, the same straw-hatted kid as before was starring at Alli.

"Look there's Merry," one with a long nose exclaimed.

"The marines are still right behind us, we have to lose them before we can get on the ship just keep going, well circle back," a lady with orange hair yelled at them.

The three not-famous pirate girls watched dumbfounded as the group of seven people ran past and the marines yet again bypassed them and followed the other group of pirates.

"Hey! Let's play a game!" Jenny exclaimed, "...Whoeverfollowsthemtotheirshipgetstolive!" She said hastily, sprinting off and leaving her friends behind.

Adella watched Jenny sprint to the ship, "Follow her!! Wait up!" Adella sprinted behind Jenny who was following the other pirates, "Stop thinking everything is a game!!"

Alli shook her head and stayed where she was, "Guys! Come back!"

After a couple of minutes, her two friends realized Alli was not when them and slowly circled back to where she was standing.

"Their ship is right there!" Alli pointed to the ship with the ram's head, "we don't have to follow them if we're gonna stow away..."

"Awww...But games are funny!" She whined as the three made their way towards Ram-headed ship.

"Well...then lets play hide 'n' seek...we hide and when those other pirates get back they will try and seek," Alli suggested.

"Good idea Alli, let's go through the back!" Adella whispered, " Jenny keep quiet!"

Adella led the way up the stray rope that was left on the side of the ship and Jenny stifled her giggles as they snuck onto the deck. The girls didn't take very long to find a hiding spot on the ship. They picked the storage room, a place of rare liveliness.

Alli and Adella followed Jenny into the small, dark room. Adella plopped herself down behind a crate and sighed. She closed her eyes and rested for a little bit.

"What are we waiting for again?"

"Yosh that was close!" a voice was heard on the deck above, "Sanji! Food!"

"You just ate!"

"But I'm still hungry!!"

Jenny put a hand over her friend's mouth. "Shhhh! You'll make us lose the game!" She giggled. There was a loud crash as if something was breaking, and then footsteps neared the storage room.

"Oi, Usopp! Luffy broke some plates! Get some more from the storage room with you?" A womanly voice ordered. The voice grumbled, advancing to open the door. Jenny frowned, so soon? She silently wrapped her fighting chain around her palm in case strangling was in order.

"Alright," a long-nosed guy with curly black hair walked into the storage room and headed for the crate that Alli was right behind. Jenny was sweating in nervousness...she didn't want Alli to lose he game for them.

Luckily the long-nosed guy didn't turn on the light and Alli was able to become a shadow. Alli froze, and held her breath. As far as she knew there were seven people on this ship, and she wasn't sure if Adella, Jen and her could take them all after all, they knew these pirates had bounties but they didn't know how high they were. The guy with the black hair was oblivious of the three girls, grabbed seven plates from the crate and left.

"That was close," Alli sighed.

Jenny clapped quickly, "Yay! Were winning!" She cheered then clamped a hand over her mouth, "Oopies!" She giggled. Heavier footsteps clunked along outside the door. Apparently they heard her and grunted. The pirate entered the room, but stood silently listening for one of the girls to make a sound again. The person turned slightly; Jenny could here the clanking of not one sword, but three.

* * *

Did you like it? Tell us! Review!

The next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Meet the Strawhats

Well, as i promised, here is chapter two! And, i just realized its almsot DOUBLE the length of the first chapter, Hope you like it! Thank you to those who reviewd!

**

* * *

******

Chapter 2: Meet the Strawhats

_Heavier footsteps clunked along outside the door. Apparently they heard her and grunted. The pirate entered the room, but stood silently listening for one of the girls to make a sound again. The person turned slightly; Jenny could here the clanking of not one sword, but three._

'Ooo...Santouryu!' She thought excitingly.

Alli gave Jen a stern look to be quiet, then turned into a shadow and stood up to move away from the swordsman. Another man walked into the storage room and flicked on the light.

'Damn' Alli thought. She dropped to the ground behind more crates with a slight thud so she wouldn't be seen.

"If you plan on stowing away," the one with three swords said, "you've picked the wrong ship."

Jenny huffed, standing up. "Aw man, we lost the game..." She mumbled, making a slight pouting face. "I blame Alli-chan!" She cried out.

"Hey!" Alli protested, "You're the one that shouted!"

"Wha-what is happening!?" Adella said, suddenly startled. She had fallen asleep and didn't even notice half the things that were going on. She was fast to fall asleep and an incredibly heavy sleeper. She unsheathed her sword at the speed of lightning and went after the one with three blades.

Clank!! Her sword stopped, something that has never happened before.

The man with three swords had blocked her attack and from the look of his eyes he was getting ready to counter attack as well.

"Drop the katana," he muttered, "And I won't kill you."

Adella scoffed, "It's not a katana! It's an Uchigatana."

"Drop it," the voice said again.

Adella reluctantly obeyed, dropping the shorter sword on the ground. She stepped back, gesturing that she had surrendered. A girl with short orange hair had walked in during the commotion.

"Who are you three?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Adella looked at the orange-haired girl and then back to her teammates, "Why should or would I tell you who we are?"

The man with three swords pointed one of his swords to Adella neck, making her heart jump like a mile out of place.

"Oi Marimo, don't threaten the lady," said another voice, coming from the one with blonde hair.

"Shut up, crap-cook," the one with three swords snapped back.

Adella placed her hand on his sword and lowered it down, "It's only proper etiquette to say your name before demanding someone else's."

Jenny giggled. "Delly, if you gained the least bit of sobriety you'd realize we are stowaways!" She pointed out. "Asking for etiquette on a pirate ship is like asking for steak in a candy shop! Teehee!"

Jenny sweatdropped as she was suddenly spun into a dip by the 'crap-cook', "I am sorry; But you're laugh...Just an angelic sound!"

"Adella he's touching me." Jenny muttered, cracking her knuckles.

"I was trying to be at least halfway nice," Adella snarled. With a sudden reflex, Adella picked up her sword and pointed it at the blonde ones neck. Then suddenly forming a chain, the one with green hair had his sword pointed at Adella's neck as well.

"Damn," Adella muttered.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro," the man with green hair growled.

Adella suddenly dropped her sword, nearly screaming. She had heard that name before and she knew now she was no match. A true swordsman knows when their limits have reached.

She stepped back, holding her hands up again. This time she wasn't going to fight them.

"We'll get off the ship," she said, lowering the head in shame, "Jenny I'm not going to get myself killed over a place to sleep. We are NOT fighting these people."

"Well that was almost too easy," Zoro replied.

"Don't mock me!" Adella suddenly snapped, " You're the pirate worth 60,000,000 beli! Your captain is worth 100,000,000 and he is probably somewhere on this ship. We're leaving. Alli, Jenny common."

Adella had done her research.

"Why?" Alli was casually leaning against the wall behind one of the crates listening to everyone argue.

"But Delly! We don't have anywhere to sleep! I don't like sleeping on the ground..." She realized this was a game she wouldn't win. "But fine." She sheathed her swords.

"Nitouryuu." It was more of a statement then a question. The green-haired guy didn't even look away from his target. Jenny tilted her head, "Yeah, got a prob with it, marimo-boy?"

"Don't be provocative Jenny," Adella's temper was reaching its boiling point. She had a humongous headache and her stomach was on the verge of explosion. Her body wasn't ready for a challenge, nor a long-term argument.

Adella picked up her sword and resheathed it. Reaching into her drawstring bag and pulling out her old leather coat she mumbled, " I just want to get over this hangover. Let's go."

Before Adella could move another inch, the blonde one had quickly jumped from Jenny to her in a matter of seconds. Holding her by the hands he said, "Oh my fare beauty, at least tell us your names you may call me Sanji!"

The sudden compliment just melted away Adella's temper away, she was always a sucker when someone gave her a compliment.

"Adella Thomas," she slipped out of his grip.

Jenny pouted, "You're no fun! You never play games the right way..."

"Games? You think this is a game?" Zoro questioned.

"Well DUH." Jenny exclaimed, "We were playing hide and seek! Delly, Alli and I were hiding, and you were seeking! But you found us, so we lost...I've been losing a lot lately! Like remember when we wiped out that crowd mob, Delly. I only got 19 people...They're going to be mad when they wake up...Maybe we should have just killed them? Aw, and we could have used those Marines as a round two! See, why don't we think of those things while we fight?"

Adella looked at Zoro and sighed, " Jenny thinks everything is a game."

The orange haired girl looked at the other three men, " Sounds like someone we know? Hmm?"

"SANJI!! MEAT!!" a voice called from outside the door.

The loud noise startled Adella, making her drop her coat and her sword. The boisterous one came into the storage room, a reindeer and a tall woman with black hair.

"Is something the matter?" the tall one with black hair asked.

"Luffy! Can't you be the least bit patient!" Sanji snarled, raising a threaten foot.

"Nothing is the matter!" Adella stepped back more, tripping over a crate and landing on Alli, "Ow... we were just leaving..."

Alli shoved Adella off her, and hey both stood up.

Grrrrr...

The growling noise didn't come from anyone, it came from Adella stomach. Adella blushed heavily, " Erm we didn't eat anything at the bar did we? Just drank?"

"YOU just drank." Jenny corrected; she didn't like to drink. "Ne, Delly-chan, you're going to get sick if you drink so much alcohol on an empty stomach."

"That sounds like another someone we know." Usopp muttered before hiding behind Nami from a swing from the Swordsman. Sanji suddenly came up to Adella. "A woman on my ship stricken with hunger? I just wont allow it, Adella-chwan"

"Heh, but you see I won't be on your ship for very long..." Adella didn't like looking pathetic, "We are LEAVING! Right Jenny? Alli?"

"Nonsense, Adella-chan!" Sanji took her by the hand and tried to pull her to the kitchen, " All three of you may eat here!"

Adella tried to stop him, but he was too persistent. She tried yanking away but his grip of 'love' was too strong.

"Alli, Jenny, help me!!"

Alliya laughed.

"I cant. I'd be too...provocative. Teehee!" Jenny giggled, and shot her personal mischievous grin. Though it was suppose to taunt, Sanji took it as a sign of seduction and a heart popped out of her visible eyes;

Jenny's expression went from mocking to desperate in a matter of seconds.

"I give up!! Jenny you are a hopeless...I feel like a poor hobo!" Adella complained, even though technically that's what the three girls were. Alli quickly followed behind smirking while Jenny and Adella were dragged into the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat my darlings??" the cook asked while sitting the three at the table, along with the boisterous one in the red vest.

"Nothing..." Adella muttered, placing her head down on the table, "I feel like a prisoner..."

"I shall never leave a woman with an empty stomach!" Sanji stated again.

Adella slammed her head down on the table with frustration and sighed. Her stomach growled again, making her blush 100 times more.

"You should eat, you can leave afterwards. My name is Nami," the one with orange hair replied.

"I'm Jenavive! But if you ever call me that Ill rip your head off, so call my Jenny! Teehee!"

"Jenny-chwan is so cute when she's threatening" Sanji swooned. Nami raised a brow. "Jenavive? Jenavive Langer? I thought you looked familiar! You're the heiress that ran away from her Marine home!"

"Sanji-kun was it? Can I have some steak?? If it's not too much, of course!" Jenny questioned sweetly, pretending to have not heard Nami. Sanji seemed to be the only one that didn't notice her evading the question.

Adella fingered her curly blonde hair. She watched the one in the red vest banging the table for food. She rolled her eyes.

"My dear Adella-chwan! Do you want anything specific for dinner?" Sanji asked with hearts in his visible eye, "And don't say 'Nothing' because that is the one thing I will not give you!"

"No...just give me the same thing as Jenny..." Adella mumbled, rubbing her temples.

"Hai, mellorine!"

Adella shot him a look, " What did you call me?"

But then suddenly seemed confused and looked at Jenny, "What DID he call me?"

"He called you 'mellorine'," said an unfamiliar voice from the doorway. Everyone in the galley turned to see a young woman with short midnight blue hair standing there.

"They just pop up out of nowhere!" Zoro exclaimed, unsheathing a sword.

The girl ignored him, "Yeah, so, I saw you three playing hide and go seek and decided to join you. But I got tired of just sitting up in those trees so I decided to come in here and hang out with you guys!"

The girl grinned as if she was having the time of her life.

Jenny tilted her head. "Who are you?"

"You don't know her??" Usopp, Nami and Zoro yelled in unison.

Jenny shrugged, "Nope! But she seems fun! She's a good hider!"

"Nah, they don't know me," the woman shrugged, taking a seat at the table. "The name's Bond... James Bond."

She laughed as everyone stared at her.

"I'm just kidding, my names Chris. Just Chris."

"Eeeyahh!!" Adella fell off her chair, startled again, "Are you a stalker?"

"Ahhh another gorgeous beauty! Mellorine, have you come here to join us?" Sanji asked, taking Chris's hand and kissed it.

Chris raised an eyebrow at Adella. "Ew! No, I am NOT a stalker. I came here to hitch a ride to the next island."

She paused, looked at Sanji and raised an eyebrow menacingly as he kissed her hand.

"...I'm performing at the next island and I have absolutely no way to get there."

"Ahh!" Alli yawned and stretched, "That was a nice nap!"

Jenny glanced over at her friend, "You were asleep?"

"Apparently in her food." Zoro muttered, gesturing to the bits of rice stuck to her face. Usopp and Luffy snickered before Nami bopped them over the heads.

"What?! I was tired," Alli protested and wiped all the food of her face, "Jenny, you know i get tired after i drink!"

Upon noticing that Alli was awake, Sanji stepped right up with the swooning, "AH!! And what is you sweet name beautiful?!"

"Alliya. What, they didn't tell you?"

"Alliya?! What a pretty name to go with the pretty face!!"

"Please," Alli smiled, "Thanks, but just call me Alli."

"Alli, huh?" Chris yawned, absentmindedly tapping the table with her finger. "You kinda remind me of this guy at one of the restaurants I performed in."

"Are they truly going to be staying, Captain-san." Robin questioned from the other side of the table where they could not hear. Nami nodded, "They just came out of no where."

Luffy shoved another steak in his mouth. He swallowed, tilting his head in the four girls' direction, "They seem fun!" Nami, Usopp, Zoro and Chopper hit the ground anime style.

"We're staying?" Alli asked, she was confused, "Staying where? ...We don't even know your names!"

"We know Sanji's name," Chris pointed out. "And Zoro's."

"And the long nosed one is Usopp!" Jenny cheered. "Yay! I win! Teehee!"

"And the one with the cool straw hat is the captain!!" Alli yelled, jumping up in her seat, "oh boy Jenny, this is a FUN game!!"

"Yeah, but what is the captain's NAME, Alli?" Chris smirked.

"AHHH!!" Alli threw her arms in the air, "How do you know my name?!"

"You just told us your name a few minutes ago, Alli..." Chris said uncertainly scooting away from the girl as if her forgetfulness was contagious.

"Aha! You don't knowww" Jenny taunted, pointing a finger in her friends face. Oh but how Jenavive knew. Ever since That Mugiwara boy killed Crocodile...Her parents made her do endless studies and research. Of course Jenny didn't care; She was just slightly glad she remember the boy's name.

"Monkey .D Luffy," Adella muttered.

She had stayed quiet for sometime, she was bored of playing games and really wanted to sleep.

"Wow, how'd you know? I would have never guessed HE was Monkey D. Luffy!" Jenny exclaimed in foe amazement. "Suogi You're Monkey D. Luffy! Hey, that rhymed!" She cheered.

"SOUGI! IT DID!" Luffy shouted to himself. Nami and Usopp slid into the background. "Oi oi oi. We don't need two Luffy's."

"What about the rest of yas?" Alli asked uncertainly.

"Robin."

"Nami."

"Chopper!"

"I'm not a total drunk Jenny," Adella turned her attention to Robin, " Robin...you don't happen to be Nico Robin, are you?"

Adella really hoped not, she didn't think she could stand three bounties in one ship.

"Yes, I am."

"Nyaaa!!" Adella fell out of her chair.

"I wish i had a bounty," Alli pouted, "Just think of it; Wanted: Alliya the Shadow, reward-500,000,000 beli!!"

"Ahhh Alli-chwan!" Sanji swooned, "Look how much we already have in common, I wish I had a bounty too!!"

"That only one thing you stupid love cook," Zoro pointed out.

"I don't want a bounty," Chris shrugged. "It would probably have a negative effect on the amount of places that I can perform at."

Adella really wished they weren't staying on this ship, she didn't like being near people that could kill her. Especially that swordsman, she was beginning to loathe him a lot more.

" Adella-chwan? Are you alright?" Sanji asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

Adella jumped back, " Hai, I'm fine. Sooo are we spending the night here? I spaced a little."

"I don't think Adella likes being near people that can kill her, we aren't used to that...usually we're the stronger ones," Alli explained.

"Ego expanding much, Alli-chan?" Jenny giggled. "OUCH!"

"How rude," Alli smirked retrieving her elbow from her friends gut.

"EHEM! Question in the air waiting to be answered!" Adella spoke a little louder, "We don't need to tell these people our life stories!"

"Being rude is a life story?" Alli shrugged and then whispered to Jen, "I don't think Addy is having a hangover, i think she still drunk."

"I HEARD THAT!!" Adella growled, "Are we staying here or not!?"

"I believe whether we spend the night is up to these 'fine' pirates," Chris yawned again, propping her elbows up on the table, "So ask them."

"I don't care," Alli yawned, "If they don't we'll just go stow away on another ship...we need to get off this island. Its games are no fun anymore..."

"I'm not sure he'll even let us leave," Chris gestured towards Sanji, whom of which was dancing from girl to girl with hearts in his eye/s.

"He's funny," Alli smiled as he came over to swoon her for a moment.

"I don't care about him," Adella shrugged, " I don't want to be near these three people."

She pointed at Luffy, Robin, and Zoro.

"Well you're rude," Luffy laughed.

"I know, isn't she?" Alli laughed.

"You haven't done anything extreme to them," Chris smiled. She rested her cheek in her hand. "So why would they have any reason to do something extreme to you?"

"Well fine then," Alli announced, "we won't stay. Common."

She stood up, grabbed Addy and Jenny by the arms, and started to walk out of the room.

"I didn't say that!" Adella suddenly said, " I'm not going to sleep on the ground!!"

"You're scared of us aren't you?" Zoro asked.

Adella shot him a deep glare, " Do you want to say that to my face?"

Adella's temper rose, it wasn't even normal. She usually is a happy drunk, but now she was just a pissed drunk.

"You ARE scared," Zoro repeated, expression not even phased.

"Oh I'm going to murder you," Adella held her hand up, about to give him the finger.

"You guys can stay," Luffy suddenly spoke up.

"Whaaaat?!" his crewmates (besides Sanji and Robin) exclaimed.

"They're funny. I like them," he said simply, grinning.

Chris smiled as well. She liked these people. They were certainly more interesting than the ones on the last ship that she had stowed away on.

"Yosh!" Alli cheered, "My plan worked!"

"What plan?" Adella asked, " You were planning this?"

"Is she always sarcastic and rude?" Usopp asked.

"Yes," Jenny and Alli laughed and them quickly moved away from Adella to escape her wrath.

"No!" Adella snapped back, making Luffy laugh.

"Ahh Adella-chwan is soo cute when she is angry!"

"Can we go to bed now!?"

"Yes, I'd like to go to bed, too," Chris yawned, using her hand to cover her mouth. "And where may I put my instruments?"

"Wow...I'm really tired. Somebody catch me, i might fall asleep right here," Alli joked.

"I will catch you Alli-Chwan!!" Sanji reassured her happily.

"I was joking," Alli informed him then turned around to face her friends, "Are you sure we should stay? I mean ya its better than sleeping on the ground...but."

"I honestly don't care, sleep sounds really good right now. I just need a bed...damn how long has it been since we've actually slept in a bed?" Adella yawned.

"Adella-chwan! You can share a bed with me!" Sanji spun around to Adella, making her blush ten-fold.

"Umm..." she gave him a sheepish smile; she didn't like being flattered by cute guys. It made her speechless and pathetic looking.

"I'll share your bed Sanji-kun!!" Alli volunteered.

"REALLY?!" Sanji was so excited.

Alli sweatdropped, "That was another joke..."

"Alli..." Adella sweatdropped, "Don't tempt him."

"Seriously though," Alli stated, "I don't think these people have ever heard of sarcasm."

"I guess you guys can sleep in our room," Nami said, gesturing towards Robin.

"No...just gimme a blanket and I'll sleep on the deck," Alli offered, "unless it rains of course."

"Gimme a blanket and a PILLOW! I'm willing to sleep outside," Adella giggled to herself. She felt her old 'happy-go-lucky' drunk self returning.

"Alright if you insist," Nami shrugged.

"But! If there's bugs, you'll be hearing a couple screams and I'll be comming in," Adella added.

"Same here!" Alli added quickly.

"Ooo! Ooo! Can I sleep in the crow's nest?? Cool a pirate ship crow's nest! Now I'm not tired anymooooore!" Jenny complained innocently. "I know, I know! We can play Pirates! Ill be on watch in the crows nest!"

"WE ARE PIRATES!" Everyone yelled.

"Teehee!"

Luffy came over to Chris, "Did you say that you had instruments?"

"Yes?"

"So you're a musician?!" Luffy exclaimed happily. Chris nodded. "Can be OUR musician!?"

"Uh- NO!" Chris exclaimed back. "Sorry, but I'm a freelancer."

"And I'll take a bed, thank you very much," Chris said, shooting a glance at Alli.

By now, most of the crew, excluding Nami and Sanji, had left the galley to go do whatever. Luffy had also left, although somewhat dejectedly at the thought of being disallowed a musician.

Jenny was getting set to sleep in the crows nest and Alli & Addy were arranging their pillows next to each other so they could keep warm through the night. When they had set their belonging in a pile above their pillow and were ready to split in the middle in the night if measures called for it, as always, Alli and Addy finally laid down to get some rest.

"Ya know," Alli told Addy, "It's been almost 6 years since I've had a pillow to sleep on. And months since i had a blanket.

Adella lied down on her blanket/bed/pillow like thing and mumbled, " Well I haven't slept with blankets or a pillow in... I dunno. I'm going to bed...night."

**Up in the crow's nest…**

Jenny happily jumped into the crows nest she claimed her 'look-out post'. "Arrgghh...Cap'n Jenny sailin' seven sea in search for ye fabulous treasure!" She giggled. But the giggles soon faded, replaced by a sad sigh.

"Oh who am I kidding? I can't get a bounty. Because my parents will find me! Then they'll just shove me back into that stupid admiral uniform they dounced me with..." She fiddled frustratingly with her fighting chains. Little did she know an ear had blossomed from the side of the crow's nest where she sat.

Robin stared at her book as she listened to the girl. Robin wasn't one to eavesdrop, but who wouldn't if a Marine general's daughter claimed to be a pirate? The Historian internally chuckled.

"Like someone we know." Robin said quietly with a smile. She closed her book and got ready for bed.

Chris glanced up from readying the bed that she was given for sleep. She eyed Robin, "Did you say something?"

Robin just smiled lightly at her. "You say that you are a musician, performer-san?"

Chris raised an eyebrow slightly before answering, "Yeah... and apparently your captain is looking for one."

Robin laughed, "Yes, and I do believe he has been for some time... What instruments do you play?"

"Oh!" Chris grinned, happy to show off her beloved instruments. "I play both flute and bassoon."

"May I see?"

Chris responded by opening both cases, revealing both the small, silver instrument and the very large, black one.

"Like them?" Chris asked excitedly.

"They're fascinating," Robin replied with a smile.

Chris had offered to play Robin a little toon on her flute, but Robin insisted she should play it tomorrow so she wouldn't wake everyone up. So the light was soon turned out and Chris rolled to face the wall to get a good night's sleep.

--

Jenny looked up at the star that dotted the midnight sky. It was like when she used to sneak up on the roof of her parents' mansion just to gaze at them. She sighed contently, a small smile gracing her lips. There was a difference between then and now. Because now, she didn't have to sneak away to look at God's creations, now she was free!

Jenny giggled at that thought, turning over on her side and pulling the covers over her shoulder. "Wow." She whispered. "I'm free." She stared at the side of the crow's nest for a while before she drifted off to dream.

* * *

Well, they've gotton a safe place to stay tonight, but what will happen when our friends wake up? Please review and you can find out soon enough!


	3. Pirates Hate Marines

Well, here's the next chapter, i gets a little confusing right in the middle becuase i all three girls are in different places a the same time, but im pretty sure its easy enough to understand... And in case you were wondering, because someone did send me a message asking how we wrote this story. Basically, what we did was each of us created a character and...posted in the rp... So, here is who's character is who's:

**madlibs44: **Chris  
**HogwartShinobi: **Jenavive Langer  
**Sanji-kunZoro-san:** Adella Thomas  
**Lilygirl33:** Alliya Shade

so ya, thats how we did it(and still are), enjoy the chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pirates Hate Marines**

ZzzzzZzzzzZzzzzzz

Alli woke up to the sound of Addy snoring...again. It was the third time she had woken up, but Addy was sleeping very peacefully and Alli didn't want to disturb her. She rolled over and closed her eyes, trying to sleep again, but it was no use; she was wide-awake.

After standing up and stretching, Alli grabbed her belt and her two sai and hopped off the ship onto the dock for an early morning stroll through town. She walked past a lot of drunks that asked her to join them, but she ignored them.

The sun was just barley starting to come up over the horizon and most people were probably still sound asleep, but Alli could smell and hear the delicious breakfasts the mothers and wives of families had started to cook.

After awhile Alli reached the edge of town, and began to turn around to head back to the ship, but instead was greeted by some unfriendly faces...more marines.

"Hey!" One of them called to their captain, "That's one of the girls in that no-name pirate crew!"

"You gotta be kidding me," Alli mumbled under her breath, she wasn't in the mood for fighting right now.

--

Adella slept peacefully through the night, only sounds she heard before she drifted to sleep were Alli walking back from the bathroom and the chirps from crickets. Somehow, for the very first time in her life, she slept without getting the feeling that she was going to get raped or mugged. She was having second thoughts about being near people stronger than her. It made her feel safe...for once.

Just after Alli left, Adella rose from her sleeping form. She yawned loudly and wiped the little droplet of drool from the corner of her mouth. She was in a good mood today.

"Ahh man, that was some good sleeping," She stretched her arms and legs out, "Hmm where am I?"

She looked around, odd-looking ship, no one around, slightly morning...

The light bulb turned on, "Oh yah! I'm on straw hat's ship!"

Adella kicked the blankets off her legs and pulled her long sleeve back on. She had taken it off during the night and just left her undershirt on to feel the night breeze on her arms. After strapping her belt back on and slipping on her boots, she walked into the kitchen. Sanji was there cooking breakfast, he didn't even notice she had came in.

Adella took a whiff of the food, "Mmmm something smells really, really good..."

Sanji spun around, "Good morning Adella-chwan! Did you have a nice rest?"

Adella grinned, "Yes I did!"

"I see you are in a pleasant mood."

"Uh huh! I am! What are you cooking?"

"Pancakes, breakfast will be ready in about a fifteen minutes."

Adella nodded, she began looking around the kitchen. On a good day, she enjoyed looking at little knickknacks. Although then something hit her.

"Where's Alliya?"

"Has she woken up yet? I haven't seen her in the kitchen."

"Oh...Maybe she's in town, I'll be back for breakfast."

"Okay, see ya Adella-chwan."

"Bye, Sanji-kun."

Adella walked outside and jumped off the ship.

--

"Damn! Why wont they give up already!!" It was just Alli's luck and the sun came up as soon as the marines started chasing her. At the moment she was jumping from rooftop to rooftop trying to dodge the bullets they were shooting. She was almost back to the ship when she realized she would have to get rid of them first.

Giving up, Alli jumped down into a small ally, took her sai off her belt and turned to fight. She flew through the crowd of marines, a few of them now lay silently on the ground, but the rest took position behind their captain.

He was a skinny old man with a gray goatee. Before she even knew he moved, Alli was pinned against a brick wall with six knives. None touched her, but pinned her by her clothing.

"Hey what's with you?!" Alli shouted, the ship was not insight anymore.

The marine captain laughed, "My name is Captain Blade...incase you haven't noticed."

"Do i care?" Alli snarled back.

"My my my, what rudeness...you know you and your friends gave us quite a lot of trouble last night, but not anymore. We've finally got you," his accent was very snobby and narcissistic in Alli's opinion and it was annoying her.

"You and what army?!" Alli challenged then thought to herself, 'damn, why did i have to drop my sai?!'

"You know..." the conceited captain told her as he rubbed his last blade under her chin, "you are talking rather big for the situation you happen to be in…"

--

Jenny's head popped up from the crow's nest. The girls weren't on deck! "Kiyaaa! Alli-chan and Delly-chan left me!" She cried out. She flung her legs over the side and jumped onto the netting. Once she climbed down, she ran into the kitchen where Sanji was setting down some plates.

"Something the matter, Jenny-chwan?"

"Sanji-san! Have you seen my friends?!"

"They went into town, they'll be back soon!" He assured her.

"Ah, arigatou!" She thanked, dashing out of the galley. The girl was about to jump over the railings when a voice stopped her. "Leaving so soon?" Jenny looked up to see that Roronoa guy. She frowned poutingly, "I'm just going to check on my friends!"

"Why are you so hyped up about it?" He questioned, not looking up from his weights. She rolled her eyes, "They're my nakama, duh!" Not only that, but she had a gut feeling that her friends were in trouble. She jumped over the rails, bypassing the gangplank and silently ran into town.

--

Adella pulled out a wad of cash from her pocket. There was at least 100,000 beli in her hands at the moment.

"Wow, these pirates are loaded! And that's just what the carrot head girl had in her pocket...hmmm I wonder how much more I can snag," Adella pondered as she counted the bills.

Adella was a good thief, she liked stealing too. Before she met Jenny and Alli, she had to live off pick pocketing. It gave her a natural high feeling and it excited her that she had cash.

"Heh, we are set for life!" Adella grinned.

She heard a familiar cry come from an ally. It worried her so much, she ran down it without even thinking. There were a lot of nasty looking people in the ally. It scared her when one guy gave her the evil eye. Homeless men gave her the creeps.

She managed to get half way down the ally without getting mugged, until she saw the sailors uniform. Her brows narrowed when she saw Alli pinned to the wall.

--

Jenny dashed across the rooftops in search for her friends. Looking down, she spotted Alli pinned to a wall! She gasped, skidding to a stop on the roof that was above the Marines, so only Alli could see her.

_'Uh oh! Alli-chan is in trouble! -OMG a candy shop!'_ Jenny's eyes widened at the candy that was displayed through a window next to Alli.

--

"Actually," Adella snickered, answering the captain's question, "you are going to be dead in a couple of seconds for touching my nakama!"

Adella swung the Uchigatana around as fast as she could, knocking some of the sailors out. But the ones Alliya knocked out were regaining consciousness, so she dashed for the captain. The captain hardly moved, knives flew from all angles towards Adella. She managed to dodge most of them with her lightning speed, but one knife managed to cut her in the arm.

"Oh ow!!" Adella lost balance at the sight of blood, "Daang you are fast. Ya nicked me!"

**Cachink!** Adella turned around, all of the marines had guns pointed to her.

--

Jenny sweatdropped as Delly straight up did a full head-on attack. _'Ne, is Delly-chan still drunk? Why would you do a head-on attack?'_ Jenny herself was more of a stealth attacker. She silently jumped down from the rooftop and stuck up behind a Marine. Before he could even turn around, she swung a chain around his neck and pulled till he stopped struggling.

The Marine fell to the ground with a silent 'thunk' making Jenny smirked playfully. _'One.'_

_"_Jenny!" Adella sighed in relief. Although yelling out her name was a HUUGE mistake. All of the marines turned their attention to her friend. Adella felt a little stupid at the moment.

_'Shoot, they are going to go for Jenny now. Why did I go for a head on attack? I'm such a baka!...Wait maybe I can use this to my advantage though!'_ Adella thought to herself momentarily.

While the marines attacked Jenny, Adella snuck over to Alli and began pulling out the knives in that pinned her to the wall.

"Shh" Adella held her finger up to her mouth as she focused on yanking out a knife.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you go help Jenny?" Alli whispered.

Adella shook her head, " No, we are a team. We'll get them down better with the three of us. You've seen what we can do! We took down over sixty townsfolk yesterday. Don't you trust Jenny?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then let her be, she'll distract them. Now help me!"

"Ok then…" Alli nodded as soon as Addy got one of her arms free, she began to pull out the other knives with her friend. In a matter of seconds, all the knives were gone and she picked up her sai to join the fight. She noticed the Captain Blade dude just step to the side and watched the three pirate girls wiped out his whole little 'army' of marines as if he was waiting for his turn to play.

Jenny rolled her chain around her palm for extra support as she grinned devilishly. "Yay! Now you _all_ can play with me! Teehee!" There were several clicks and Jenny shot up into the air as they shot their guns where she was a moment ago.

Jenny landed on a man's head and went from person to person like she was playing hopscotch. Jumping down on her hands, she kicked up and hit a man in the jaw, sending him flying back. "Two!" She giggled. A pair came rushing towards her in different directions. She looked from one to another before crouching down. The two Marines slammed into each other above her, making the girl laugh childishly.

"Four!" She cheered.

"HAHA!" Alli called to Jenny, "If you don't count earlier when i took out more marines...I'm already on 8!! and you started before me...geez you're slow!"

Alli looked over to make sure Addy was doing ok, but as always she looked like she was having a good ol time! In fact...she still looked drunk.

"Hey Jenny, Alli? Are we playing 'How many you can take down' again? It sounds really fun right now!" Adella called to her friends, in spite of herself.

With a couple swings of her blade she took down two marines. She grinned as they fell to the ground. While no one was comming after her, Adella took some time to stick her hand in their pockets and grab their wallets.

"Hey guys," Adella reminded, " Maybe we should hurry, we might be late for breakfast. Anybody but me hungry?"

"I'm am! -7!" Jenny said while counting. "Sanji-san said he was making pancakes, ne? Oh, oh! I just got 12!" She cheered from just sweeping her chain around fours men's ankles and tripping the onto their backs. "Wait-we're playing the 'take down' one? Awe, but then I accidentally killed one!" She pouted. That meant they didn't count! "Fine, I only have 11!"

"Okay! No killing? That's fine," Adella cheered after taking down four more marines, she felt hyper at the moment.

Just then a thought came to mind. Adella has seen people do this funky move before when they jump up into the air and do the splits. It seemed fun at the moment so she attempted it. She sheathed her sword and did a leap into the air, while spreading her legs out; it was now Addy realized that she was NOT the most flexible person in the world. Her muscles stretched and pain flew up her hamstring. Without even noticing, she had taken down two marines with the kick, she landed on her butt and promised to never do that again.

"Owww!" Adella whined, " Okay...that was not a good idea. I'll stick with the sword fighting."

Jenny, specializing in those sort of gymnastic moves, giggled at Delly and helped pull her up. "Yeah, you should, teehee!"

Alli had taken down the last three of the marines when Jenny was helping Adella up. The only one that was left was the captain who had a cocky look on his face.

"Sooo," Adella tapped her chin, "What should we do with this one?"

Jenny crossed her arms and tilted her head. "I dunno! But it should be fast! My tummy hurts!" She whined, holding her empty stomach. Games aren't fun when you're hungry!

"Don't think Ill let you get away so easily." The man snarled.

Jenny frowned, "Were you neglected as a child? You seem like you need anger management."

"Eh, Jenny I don't think now would be a good time to point out the obvious," Adella giggled, " Let's get rid of him, I think Sanji-kun can wait a couple minutes before serving the food."

Alli grinned; she was getting hungry as well. You could tell by the look on her face that she wanted to get rid of that man as quickly as possible.

"Heh, why do you think that I let you three take down my men so easily?" the captain asked, leaning back on the brick wall.

Adella shrugged, "Dunno, maybe cause you are a coward and pretty darn stupid."

The captain laughed, Adella felt slightly insulted so she blew him a raspberry.

"Here's a hint," the captain smirked, "Try thinking it in my point of view."

The blonde girl laughed, " Nyaa! I could try thinking your way, but I can't shove my head that far up my ass!"

The marine captain growled, " Why you-!!"

He slung multiple knifes at Adella, she had gotten him angry. She was able to dodge them without much harm done to her, but she wasn't prepared for the five more coming at her and her friends.

Jenny frowned. In a flash she swung her chain out. The metal from the knives and chain 'clinked' together as she blocked them. Jenny was surprised sparks flew from the speed his weapons were coming. Nonetheless she pouted.

"You started the game before saying go!"

"Game?!" The Captain exclaimed. "You think this is a game?? It's a matter of life and death and you think it's a game!!"

"Oh come on!" Adella frowned, " Just because you HAVE one doesn't mean you have to BE one!!"

Addy laughed at her own witty comment, but the captain just grew even more agitated. He slung more knives at the girls, Alli couldn't turn into a shadow to avoid the knives because it was daylight out. So she and Adella were thrown into the push-up position in order to evade all of the knives.

"You know, I'm really not in the mood to fight," Alli sighed.

"Neither am I, maybe we should just knock him out," Adella suddenly thought of something, " I got an idea, let's play a game. First one to knock the mean captain out first wins!"

"Yay! A game! A game!" Jenny chimed, jumping up and down. The Marine gave a look of complete annoyance and shock.

"You're not a pirate. You're too pathetic to be a pirate." He snorted. He'd faced pirates in the past, but not like this little twerp. "Go home and stick to sippin' tea, little girl."

Jenny frowned. _Go home?_

In a flash Jenny moved from her spot to behind the Marine. "I HAVE no home..." She growled and kicked him in the back, sending him flying.

_None of us have homes…_ Alli thought to herself.

Adella picked up her dropped sword and resheathed it. She walked over to the captain and looked at him in his KO position. She fingered her cut that was on her cheek and sighed. Turning around she said, " Do you think Sanji-kun's pancakes are as good as they smell?"

"I hope so," Alli grinned, "I'm starving!"

Jenny blinked, looking up at her friends. "First one to the ship gets the most pancakes! Teehee!" She exclaimed. Pouching her fighting chains she turned to the docks and skipped off happily. "Pancakes, pancakes!" She sang, holding her hands out like she was a 6 year old pretending to fly.

Adella and Alli ran after Jenny, but Adella then suddenly thought of something.

_Egoistical captain means...big wallet!_ She grinned happily and turned around. She sprinted as fast as she could to the knocked out body. She reached into his pocket and pulled out a HUGE wallet.

"Nice..." She smiled while sticking the wallet with the others in her drawstring bag. She turned back and ran back towards to girls, " Wait up!"

* * *

Please review, they are STRONGLY appreciated! next chapter wont be up for a little while cuz im already falling a bit behind with the editing because of my schedule, but i'll get it up soon!


	4. Under Attack

Ok, here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long...i have no excuse...lol...ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Under Attack**

"Pancakes, pancakes!" Jenny chimed, skipping up the gangplank.

"Ohayo, Mr. marimo!" She greeted innocently as Zoro lifted his weights. He grunted, ignoring her. She didn't take it personally; she merely skipped her way into the kitchen. "Pancakes!" She cheered.

"Morning, Zoro," Adella grunted, secretly giving him the finger behind her back.

"Put it away or I'll cut it off," Zoro growled, not even looking up from his weights.

Adella snorted and pulled her hand back into her pocket. She walked into the kitchen, only to be greeted by a metal pole in her face. Zoro and Alli began laughing their heads off while Adella fell on the ground on her back.

"Where is it?!" Nami yelled, pulling her up by the shirt.

"...Where's...what?" Adella grumbled, minding the bump on her head.

"My 100,000 beli? You STOLE it, now where is it?" Nami growled.

Adella winced as Nami yelled at her, "I dunno."

Nami's eyes bore flames, "Empty your bags, NOW!"

Nami dropped Adella on the ground, making her grunt like a pig.

After taking a gulp of pancakes, Jenny tilted her head, "Delly-chan. Didn't we tell you not to steal. It's not really a fun game anyway." She mused innocently.

Alli giggled, "You are in for it."

Adella muttered a couple 'Shut ups' before pulling her bag off her bag and emptied the contents inside of it. As a pile of wallets and tacky coin purses filled the room all Adella said was, "What? Stealing excites me. It's like grog without the alcohol."

Jenny sighed. "Poor Delly. Probably going to die..." She said apologetically.

"LIKE HELL SHE IS!" Nami screeched.

"Way to go." Alli muttered. "We'll probably get thrown off the ship now."

"Why is everybody yelling?" Chris yawned, coming up from the women's quarters. Her short hair was a disheveled mess and her clothes were wrinkled from sleep. "Doesn't anyone realize that it's still early?"

"Everyone else is up but you," Zoro grunted matter-of-factly.

Chris slowly turned to look at him, "And your point is?"

"Nami, come on," Adella whined, " Why in the world did you hit me?"

"You stole from me!" Nami snarled.

"Well I really don't need it," Adella pulled the cash out of her pocket and handed it to the navigator, "That marine captain was loaded."

Adella was just about to start counting all the money in the wallets when Nami whacked her in the head with her Clima Tact again.

"OW!"

Nami scooped up a pile of the coin purses and wallets and walked contently over to the table to start counting.

"I think I deserve at least half of your profits," Nami smiled, beli signs appearing in her eyes.

"OI!!"

"So... There's a goofy captain, a lazy swordsman and a money-crazed navigator. You have a funny crew. Teehee!" Jenny laughed.

Zoro shot her a glare. "What about YOU? Where's your crew?"

Jenny tapped her chin. "Adella-chan are we a crew?"

"Course we are!" Adella snapped, "We are pirates and we are a crew! You, me, and Alli. It's small and dysfunctional but we are a crew."

Adella chucked another empty wallet out the door after pulling out the money, although the wallet decided to take a dive for Zoro's face. Adella sweat dropped when his dark figure appeared behind her.

"Sanji-kun! May I have those pancakes now!" Adella said uneasily, crawling behind the chef.

"Hai Delly-chyaaan!"

"If you guys are a crew, who's who?" Zoro asked.

"What do ya mean who is who?" Alli replied confused.

"Who's the captain?" Luffy stopped eating for the briefest second to ask them.

"We have a captain?!" Jenny exclaimed, surprised she wasn't told.

"Well...if we had anything, Jenny would probably be the game person, I would be the eat'n'run person and Addy would be the pick pocketer person..." Alli tried to explain at a loss for words, "No captain, no chef, no navigator or doctor or anything like that though..."

"I like that..." Adella grinned, "Pick pocketer person though? Hahaha, how about 'Thief' or 'Ms. Burglar'. Meh we are not much of a crew are we...we should at have a name."

"I guess you could call us a crew...but were just regular pirates if you ask me..." Alli shrugged.

"Wow!" Chris laughed through the food in her mouth. "This is really breakfast and a show!"

"What a beautiful laugh, Chris-chwan!" Sanji yelled, a heart in his eye.

Chris raised an eyebrow at the cook, "Dude, it's too early for that... By the way, great pancakes."

**BOOM!**

Jenny looked up, "Hn? What was that?" It sounded like a cannon fire. She jumped up and stuck her head out of the galley door, only to pull it back in with a yelp. A cannon whizzed pasted, crashing into the starboard railings of Going Merry. The small ship rocked back and forth, shaking the occupants inside.

"Whoa! I didn't know we were playing battleship!" Jenny exclaimed in amazement. She dashed outside to see where it came from. Inside, the Straw Hats and the girls heard her shout of, "ZOMFGWTFBBQ?!" and ran outside to see what she was yelling at. Five big Marine ships sailed into view, all cannons aimed at them.

Jenny tilted her head. "Time to go?"

"Time to go!" The Mugiwara Kaizokudan yelled, getting into their cast off positions. It was too early in the morning to fight! And with that early attack from that Captain (Which is probably why the other Marines were there), why push your luck?

Chris stepped out of the galley and immediately ducked as a cannonball whizzed by overhead. She frowned in the direction of the Marine ships.

"Dang! If I get caught on this ship it'll put a black mark on my record!"

Luffy ran by, quickly yelling to her, "Don't worry! We never get caught!" Then, he was gone to another part of the ship.

Another cannonball flew, barely missing her head.

"OI!! QUIT SHOOTIN' AT ME!!"

"Ahhh!" Adella screamed, being knocked over by the rock of the ship.

She crawled over to the railing and grabbed a hold. She wasn't very skilled when it came to managing a ship that's under attack by cannons. To be quite frank, she didn't enjoy being on a ship that was under siege by marines at all. Adella cringed when another cannon took a dive right next to the ship, creating a HUGE wave.

**BOOM**

"Uh oh!" She heard someone scream as the little caravel took in another humongous wave.

Suddenly Adella was under water and her arms were not attached to the railing like they were supposed to be. The wave had sucked her in like a vacuum. She broke surface and looked around for the ship, which was only a couple meters away, and began swimming towards it. Her heart raced as the marines prepared to fire again. She was a sitting duck.

"Man over board!!" someone called.

"Throw me a rope!" Adella screamed as she approached the ship.

**BOOM!!**

Another cannon dove towards the ship, this time barely missing Adella and Merry. The current and waves carried Adella back a couple more meters, requiring her to swim faster and back.

Once she inched towards the ship a rope ladder, thrown by Sanji, fell down. She grabbed a hold of the ladder and began climbing up. Once she reached the top and Sanji began helping her into the ship she screamed, " I'm going below deck!!"

And with that said she sprinted towards the cabin and went inside, slamming the door behind her.

Chris growled as cannonball after cannonball flew towards the ship. She finally had the last straw when one nearly took her head off.

"THAT'S IT!! I'VE HAD IT!!" Chris screeched at the top of her lungs. She whipped two nunchaku out of her hoodie's pocket. "Everyone cover your ears!"

Everyone replied accordingly, looking quite confused. Chris began spinning her weapons faster and faster. Suddenly, a very high-pitching, squealing noise started emitting from the nunchaku.

Everyone aboard the Merry covered his or her ears tighter. The Marines were apparently also affected, as suggested by the ceased cannon fire.

Jenny blinked. "Wow, did you kill them? Yay! That means we won!!"

"No, I did not kill them," Chris rolled her eyes, still spinning her nunchaku. "Although... they will have annoying ringing sound in their ears for a few days..."

"So will I, no thanks to you," Usopp grumbled.

"Hey! Just be glad that I warned you, otherwise, you'd be deaf right now!" Chris glared at no one in particular.

Usopp eyed her suspiciously, "Then how were _you_ able to stand that noise without going deaf?"

Chris pointed to small, white cotton puffs in her ears.

"Oh..."

"Hm. -Wait then how did you hear long nose-san just now?!" Jenny exclaimed.

"What?... Oh! I can lip-read," Chris shrugged.

Adella walked out on deck, nearly passing out.

"Are you alright?" Luffy asked, jumping down from his post.

Adella grabbed him by the shirt and snarled with a deep glare, "What was that screeching noise! I think I am deaf!!"

"Hmm...We left the island!" Jenny announced stupidly. The others sweatdropped.

"When did you notice?" Usopp muttered.

"HELLO! I just SAID it!" Jenny exclaimed, pointing to the sentence she just said.

**FLASHBACK :D**

_"Hmm...We left the island!" Jenny announced stupidly._

"SEE!" Jenny said with a pout.

Chris glanced around the ship in sudden realization.

"Where'd Alli go?"

"Ahh...that was a nice nap!" Alli yawned as she emerged from the gallery.

Jenny tilted her head. "You fell asleep, Alli-chan??"

"Yah...i got up early this morning, so i was tired," Alli explained as she stretched, "So i figured i could catch another few minutes of sleep, why did you need me for something?"

Everyone sweatdropped. "Yeah, it would have helped when we were under attack." Zoro muttered.

"Under attack!?" Alli screeched and pulled out her sai, "Where?!"

Jenny popped up behind Alli's shoulder. "It's been over, Alli-chan..." She explained with a sweatdrop.

"Oh," Alli laughed, putting her weapons away, "My bad! Heh heh...a pirates life for me..."

Alli looked around and realized by the battered look of the ship, they had in fact been under attack and she slept right through it. Then she noticed Addy squirming around on the floor holding her ears.

"Uhhh..." she began to ask, "Addy? Are you alright?"

"I don't think she can hear you," Nami advised.

"Gosh, you'd think nobody had ever heard something that high-pitched before!" Chris exclaimed, throwing her arms up.

Usopp eyed her weirdly, "Most people don't know somebody with squealing nunchaku."

Chris' eye twitched as she turned to face the marksman, "You have a problem with my nunchaku?" She growled.

Usopp quickly replied, "N-no! What made you think that?"

Chris stopped growling and her face regained its normal calm expression, "Oh, okay. Never mind then!"

"Nunchukus are cool..." Alli commented and watched Chris smile, "...but sai are so much better!!"

"Hm? What's a nunchukus?? It sounds funny! Teehee!" Jenny had closed her eyes while Chris blew her...Instrument of deafness?

"These things," Alli grabbed one out of Chris's hand and tossed it to her friend, "I think they're pretty easy to use."

Alli stuck her tongue out at Chris playfully.

Jenny fiddled with them for a moment. "Teehee! These are fun! But how does it make such a high pitched sound?" She questioned, peering down the center of one end.

Alli took the nunchaku back from Jenny and examined it herself, "I don't know. Chris, how does it work?"

Chris sighed and firmly took back her beloved nunchaku from Alli. She said simply, "You. Spin. It."

Chris sighed at everyone's blank looks.

She pointed to two very small holes at the tips of her nunchaku, "See these holes? When air passes through them fast enough, such as when it is spun at a high speed, it creates a high-pitched whistling noise."

A ripple of understanding pasted through the 'crowd' and everyone 'oh'ed.

"So," Alli shrugged, and spun her sai on her fingers, "If you throw these hard enough they make a whistling sound as they pass through the air...only it doesn't make people deaf."

Jenny tilted her head. "This is boring! Explaining stuff is boring. Let's play a game!"

Everyone hit the floor anime style. "NANI?!"

"Okay!!" Alli volunteered sarcastically, "Lets play: Push Jenny overboard!!"

Jenny's eyes widened. "OH MY GOSH! Thats...Thats..." She paused.

"That's what?" Everyone asked in unison.

"THAT SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME!! I WANNT PLAY!!"

Chris sweatdropped, "Reeeally... Well, you guys have fun with that. I think I'm gonna go practice."

Luffy tilted his head at her in confusion, "Practice what?"

"My instruments," Chris replied. "I have to make sure I'm ready for my next performance."

"You're a musician?!" Luffy yelled, stars in his eyes. "Join my crew!"

Chris quickly scooted away from the Strawhat captain, "Dude! Didn't we just have this conversation a while ago! I already said no!"

Luffy pouted for a second before running over to join in the fun of pushing Jenny overboard.

"Muh Ha Ha!!" Alli laughed a fake evil laugh and ran at Jenny, ready for a pushing and shoving 'battle'.

"Oi oi oi..." Zoro complained as the two girls shoved him out of the way to make room for their game.

"This looks like fun!" Luffy shouted before joining the game of Push-Jenny-Overboard and 'accidentally' shoving both girls over the ship edge. Throwing a fist in the air, Luffy ran to the railing and called down to the two girls, "Yosh! I win!"

Meanwhile, Alli was in the water and sinking...fast. Jenny was at least twenty feet away and she didn't think anyone else on the ship (besides Addy) knew she couldn't swim. She was a hammer because of that stupid devil fruit she accidentally ate, her body had gone limp and her lungs were longing for a fresh breath of air.

_This is not good_, Alli confirmed.

* * *

PLEASE review...the other authors and i were really hoping for some input on the story...so we know whats good and whats not...thanks so much!


	5. Tough Luck

Well...here's chapter 5, i(we) hope you enjoy it...and really, i DO accept ananomus reviews so it would be GREAT if you could review to give us a heads up on how the story is going...please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tough Luck**

Adella rubbed her still red ears. She watched the other girls get into their 'Push'n'Shove' game and sighed deeply.

"You aren't going to join the rats?" Zoro asked, suddenly surprising her when he rested his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and unsheathed her sword, swinging it towards his head.

_Clink!_

"What the hell?" Zoro snapped, holding the Yubashiri in defense.

Adella stuck her finger in her ear and cleaned out some wax, " What?"

" I SAID WHAT THE HELL!! WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME!" He yelled.

"OW! Adella resheathed her sword, " YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!"

Zoro began to grow frustrated, " WELL IF YOU WOULD CLEAN THE SHIT OUT OF YOU EARS, YOU'D HEAR ME!"

" STOP YELLING AT ME!" Adella smacked him.

"WOULD YOU GUYS BOTH SHUT UP!" Nami yelled to the both of them, smacking them both.

Jenny laughed as she was shoved off the deck. She giggled as she came up, wiping her eyes. "Hey, Alli! Luffy-san won!" She cheered. "...Alli?" She looked around; Nothing. She dunked her head underwater, and searched below it's depths. She spotted the figure of her friend floating down towards the seabed without a struggle.

_'This is not a safe game...'_ Jenny thought.

Jenny came up for air before going back down. Swim to Alli, she grabbed her arm and tried to pull her up, but she was so heavy!

On deck, the Straw Hats chatted/argued. Zoro grunted, rubbing his head from the hit he had just received from Nami. He glared, around the deck then paused. "... Where are your bratty friends?" He questioned, glancing over at Adella.

Chris sat down in the storage area of the ship. She had heard two splashes. She had assumed that one was Jenny and the other was whomever Jenny had managed to bring down with her.

She began to unpack her instruments, polishing each piece as they came out of the case. She paused to listen to the yelling that was drifting down from the deck. Her eye twitched.

"What the heck?"

_'Damn! MOVE ALLI!'_ She thought frustratingly, pulling at her friend's arm. She suddenly choked, covering her nose as the air bubbles escaped. _'This game isn't fun!'_

Alli could feel Jenny trying to pull her to the surface, but couldn't do anything. The world around her was growing dark and fuzzy. Alli knew that within moments she would be blacking out...

'Just had to eat the devil fruit, didn't you!?' The girl thought grumpily.

A splash was muffled under the water above Jenny and Alli. Suddenly something grabbed Jenny's arm and she swung around under the water to meet face to face with the Going Merry's chef. He wrapped an arm around her waist and started to swim up.

"ALLI!" Jenny's exclamation was bubbled by the ocean. But the chef understood, gesturing to Roronoa Zoro, who was coming up with her friend as well. The four broke the surface, the ship infront of them inches away. Usopp tossed down the rope latter, first Jenavive going up, then Sanji next Zoro with Alli.

Zoro laid Alli on the deck and Chopper rushed over to the unconscious girl immediately.

"DOCTOR!! WE NEED A DOCTOR!!" he screamed as he ran in circles.

"Chopper," Zoro grunted.

Sanji let go of Jenny and she instantly fell next to her friend. "Alli! Alli! Wake up!" She looked to the little reindeer. "I thought you were the doctor on the ship!" She pouted.

The reindeer stopped and sweatdropped as he remembered that he was in fact the doctor. He took off his backpack and brought out numerous medical items. Jenny stood up to let the animal work, watching closely. After a moment, she glanced up at Zoro.

"...Thanks."

Zoro grunted in reply.

"Oi, Alli." Luffy called. "How come you didn't swim?"

"She probably ate a devil fruit. She was heavy." Zoro grunted. Jenny stifled giggles. Did he just call her heavy??

Alli rolled over and coughed up a ton of water, "Smack him for me will ya Jen?"

Jenny giggled and did said request. The swordsman glared but let it go. She wasn't as strong compared to Nami. Zoro got up and disappeared on the other side of the ship. Soon, all the other crew mates were leaving, leaving only Luffy and the girls.

"Hey, did you wanna play a game??" Luffy exclaimed.

Jenny's eyes widened "YEAH! What is it?!"

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" Luffy yelled, stretching out an arm with his rubber ability, smacking her in the shoulder. With that he ran off with a grin on his face. Jenny blinked. "...HEY!" She laughed and scurried after him.

Alli stood up and watched Jenny run after Luffy. Then she turned and headed in the direction Zoro went, she needed to slap him herself. Only, before she could speak, he asked the question she was wondering why nobody asked earlier.

"What Devil fruit do you have?"

"Hmm?" Alli was surprised.

"Like Luffy is a Rubberman...what are you?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"I guess it makes me………a shadow woman," Alli snickered, stepped into a shadow near the gallery and disappeared. She laughed out loud at Zoro's surprised face when she took solid form again, and walked away to join Jenny & Luffy.

Adella grabbed Jenny by the collar and dragged her towards Alli so she could yell at them both. She was angry.

"What did you guys do!?" Adella asked, smacking both Alli and Jenny across the face.

The short blonde girl had watched all of it from a distance; those two were in for an earful. Adella has a tendency to be a maternal figure at times or the bitch.

Jenny raised a hand to her stinging face it shock. "Delly-chan I-"

"Alli could have died if you hadn't of gone in after her! You guys are so irresponsible! How many times do I have to tell you not to play that stupid game near the ocean!?" Adella screamed, face turning red from anger, she cared deeply for her friends.

"Adella, I know you are angry but don't you think you are going a little over-" Usopp asked, before being interrupted.

" I'm sorry if I'm being a pill right now, but do you think I want to lose the only friends I have!?" Tears welled up in her eyes.

Everyone just looked at her silently, before she could start bawling she muttered in a soft voice, " Be more careful next time..."

The eighteen-year-old girl then headed back inside, so she wouldn't be caught crying.

Jenny watched as her friend retreated inside. Jenny clenched her fists. "AT LEAST I WENT AFTER HER!" She yelled back.

Adella open the door again and screamed, " What?! That was the least you could have done!? How about using some of that brain of yours?! A little consideration for those around you can go a long way some times!!"

Without another word she slammed the door and let out a loud scream of frustration into the couch.

Jenny's face turned red with anger; An emotion that wasn't fun. She balled up her fists and took a step forward at the slammed door. "And what are you gonna do?! Hide?! Hide and shun everyone away like you ALWAYS DO?! GRAHHH! GET BENT, ADELLA!"

Jenavive let out a scream of frustration like her angered friend.

"Jenny, that wasn't really n-"

"Such It Rubberman." She snapped, glaring at the door.

"AND DONT THINK FOR ONE SECOND I DONT 'CONSIDER' MY FRIENDS!" She ragged, storming off to the crows nest.

--

_Jenny needs to grow up... maybe then she'll consider the people that care about her... I really thought those two were going to die if it weren't for Zoro and Sanji. And I don't hide... I just..._

Adella rolled over on the couch, falling onto the ground unintentionally. She looked up to see a wide-eyed chef looking down on her.

"Don't give me that sympathetic look...I'm not in the mood for it anymore," Adella snapped.

"What just happened?" Sanji asked, ignoring her last statement.

"Nothing," She muttered sitting up, " Can I not get any quiet around here on this ship?"

She got up before Sanji could answer and left the Galley, not without kicking a chair against the wall before leaving. The blonde girl wiped away the tears that had fallen from her face and looked up at the crows nest where Jenny was. She sent the girl an unforgiving glare and walked around behind the cabin.

--

Everyone stood around Alli, quiet and stunned from the pervious incident. Addy had stormed out of the Gallery, glared up at Jenny and stormed off again. Sanji came out behind her half-heartedly and confused. Alli shook her head and leaned against the railing.

"I'm alive aren't I?" Alli mumbled to herself, her two friends had practically been fighting over HER safety and she had been completely ignored through the whole thing!

"Alli-chan?" Sanji asked carefully, not wanting to be blown up at again. Luffy, Zoro, Chopper and Nami were standing around her with confused and concerned faces. Robin was watching curiously from a distance.

"I have to go..." Alli started sadly as she pushed her way through the little 'crowd' and searched for the right words, "...fix this."

"I guess I missed quite a bit, didn't I?" Chris smirked sadly at Luffy, Nami, Sanji, and whoever else happened to be on the deck.

She had just come out from the storage room to see what was happening just in time to see the girls' fight.

Nami glanced at her before entering the galley, "You could say that."

Chris shook her head, turning back into the storage room to practice. "Man…it's almost like we've got some girls during their 'time' on this dang ship."

--

'When will Delly-chan realize that I cant depend on anyone? Why cant she see I never look to others for help?' Jenny thought this as she stared back at a glaring Adella that just stormed out of the kitchen.

"Oi." Jenny jumped as a pair of boots stomped into the crows nest. "What are you doing up here?"

Jenny looked from Zoro to back to the deck where her friend had disappeared. She slouched over her knees. "Just thinking."

Zoro stared down at her for a moment. "Well when you're done thinking, come help us pull down the sails."

"Hn?"

He smirked. "You didn't think you could stay on this ship for free, did you?"

Jenny smiled and followed Zoro to help with the sails.

"Stop pulling so hard!" Jenny screeched as she pulled at the ropes.

"Well stop pulling so soft!" Zoro grunted, ignoring her. Jenny huffed, grumbling as she continued as well. 'Stupid rope and its stupid pullingness.' Zoro looked up.

"I don't see why you three are making such a big ass deal. Luffy gets thrown over all the time."

Jenny stopped. "Yeah Well I don't know why either. I tried to help- And I wasn't leaving Alli down there." She stated firmly.

Zoro arched a brow. He wasn't one to butt in but. "She probably only cares."

Jenny snorted. "Heh. Do you know how we first found her? She was drunk, on drugs." She muttered, tie the end of the pulley down. "I had just left the mansion then..."

Zoro paused. "Mansion?"

"It's nothing-" Jenny blurted. "I uh- I'm going to go play with Luffy...Ja ne" Jenny waved quickly and jogged away.

Music could be heard getting gradually louder and louder, drifting up from the storage area. The music turned into a sharp crescendo, with multiple attacks on the notes as it got louder. Suddenly, at the peak of it all, a loud 'SQUAWK' was ground out. Zoro paused in his work to arch an eyebrow in the direction of the storage room.

"DANG IT ALL!! STUPID REED!!" Chris soon emerged from the said room, fuming and clutching a two small, completely mangled pieces of wood.

She walked briskly over to the side of the ship and, with one last glance at the pieces, tossed them over the railing. She sighed and turned to head into the galley.

She muttered to herself, "Well... so much for practicing."

--

Alliya walked into the cabin where Addy was, "Adella?"

Adella looked at Alli, sneering a glare at her, " If you have come to make me apologize to Jenny, it's not going to happen. Neither of you know what it's like to lose someone, so don't start with me."

Alli sat down next to her, "I know. And I'm not going to make you apologize; I just wanted to make sure you're okay. See this whole fight started over me being safe...and yet i never got a say in anything..."

"…Hey Alli," Adella pulled her knees close into her chest, "Was I wrong to care? To care that you could have died or to care that you and Jenny could have got lost at sea if it weren't for Zoro and Sanji... you guys...you scared me sooo bad."

"No," Alli put her arm around Adella's shoulders, "I was scared too. But I knew that with friend like you guys, I'm not alone, I'm safe no matter what, that you guys would rescue me."

Alli stroked Adella's curly blonde hair for reassurance; she looked on the verge of tears.

"Do you know what it's like to care so much?" Adella asked, " Like to care a little too much?"

She stretched her legs out and continued, "I've never told you guys about me, mostly because I didn't think I could trust you guys and then when I finally did it sort of slipped my mind. When I was little, my parents were never home and acted as if I didn't exist so I would take care of myself. When ever they were home all they did was drink and smoke, I knew that is was bad for them so I tried to make them stop. My parents always told me I was too selfless and didn't care enough for myself. So when I was fifteen, I left so I could learn to care for myself and not others. Well a few weeks afterwards I heard that my parents had died of unknown causes...then I just broke down."

Adella switched positions and took a deep breath, "I thought it was my fault that they died and I shouldn't of left. So then it got bad... I started binge drinking and smoking A LOT. I was losing myself as I grew older...then I met you two. It all slowly just drifted away; you guys got me off drugs and lowered my drinking to a minimal. You guys were the only friends I ever had and the only ones that cared about me. So I sort of got attached because...if I lose you guys...then maybe I'll just lose myself again."

Alli sat there looking dumbfounded at Adella for a moment, then told her, "I understand, i have secrets from you guys too..."

Adella looked at Alli with curiosity so she continued.

"Ok, there is this really funny one, i don't know why i never told you guys," she started, "Well, remember when we played that game four islands back? Truth or Dare?"

Adella nodded, "Um, I was pretty drunk then wasn't I? I remember though, HA you guys made me eat dirt. Well anyways what about it?"

Alli nodded and pushed a strand of dark red hair behind her ear, "Yes, and remember how Jenny triple-dog-dared me to sneak into the marine base, trash it, and then walk up to a commander and tell him I did it? ...Well, I never did it! You guys waited for me outside the base, and i snuck inside. I found a room full of chocolate bars! So i ate those for like ten minutes and then remembered that i had a dare to do, but a stupid dog spotted me and chased me outside. I told Jenny that i did the dare and we should leave. I actually CHEATED on a game with JENNY of all people..."

Adella looked at Alli with wide eyes, her jaw dropped and her lips began to tremble. Within seconds she let out a loud snort and began to laugh her head off.

--

"And with my bare hands, I took out the giant caterpillar with one punch!" Usopp boasted.

"SOUGI!" Luffy, Chopper and Jenny exclaimed as they sat in front of the standing marksman.

--

" That's it?!" She giggled, " You cheated on that stupid dare? Oh my gosh!!"

Adella fell on her back and rolled on the floor laughing. After a few minutes of laughing she finally wiped the tears out of her eyes and said, " You totally freaked me right there, I thought we were going to get dramatic and begin to cry and all. I was totally unprepared for that!"

"What?!" Alli laughed in defense, "There's other things more serious than that i guess, but i wanted to cheer you up!"

The two pirate friends were silent for a moment, looked at each other and then exploded in laughter.

"Did i miss something?" Sanji's voice came from the door. He was holding two cocktail glasses and a plate of delicious looking shrimp cocktail.

Adella's eyes beamed at the plate Sanji was holding, then a bubble of guilt seem to have appeared in her stomach as she took the cocktail glass.

"Sanji-kun," She sighed, "Sorry for blowing up at you, I was a little angry. Forgive me?"

Sanji's eyes blew into hearts, as he spoke, "Nothing to worry about Mellorine!"

Adella took a shrimp and popped it in her mouth. Her eyes lit up as she savored the delicious taste. She popped another one in and she exclaimed, "These are amazing!"

Sanji just twirled around and said with a grin, "Always the best for you two!"

As Sanji popped a cigarette in his mouth and was about to light it, Adella's eyes seemed to drop to his cigarette pack in his hands. Sanji caught her glance and asked, "Would you like one?"

Adella shook her head and smiled, "No, I quit."

Sanji looked at her with surprise and took the unlit cigarette out of his mouth. He put it back in the pack and gave the girls a smile, taking the empty tray.

"You can smoke, I didn't say you couldn't," Adella inquired.

Sanji shook his head, "No worries."

As he walked off Adella whispered to Alli, " I can really get used to this ship, how long are we staying?"

"Dunno, but he is so hot..." Alli smirked.

Adella giggled, "Very, you don't see many like him anymore do you?"

"That Zoro guy is hot too, but grumpier," Alli noted.

" Luffy is cute, but like a bunny sort of way. But not as much as Chopper! He's adorable!" Adella giggled.

"And Usopp is funny! And Robin is really nice!"

"Hmmm...anyways...how long do you think we are going to stay?" Adella asked.

"Well, they 'invited' us until the next island, but we should stow away again after that!" Alli exclaimed, and clapped her hands.

"Indeed!" Adella laughed, "It might actually work, Sanji-kun won't let any of them try to harm us if they get mad or something!"

"Ya think...you never know what could happen...he could be in town or something and THEN they'll kill us..." Alli shivered, "Yosh, I've got it! We need to be close to him at all times!"

Adella looked down at her empty cocktail glass and grinned flirtatiously, "I don't have a problem with that."

"Since when did you get crushes??" Alli teased.

Adella blushed, " I don't!"

"Luffy!" Nami's voice could be heard on deck.

Alli looked at Adella worriedly, "Where's the hot blonde cook? We aren't safe without him," she joked. The two girls happily left the room in search of the cook.

On deck, Chopper and Luffy were laughing at something, Robin was reading and Usopp was handing something to Chris.

"Yosh!" Chris took the newly made reed happily, "Thanks Usopp!" And without waiting for him to reply, Chris raced back to the storage room to practice.

Alli looked around for the cook, he was fighting with the marimo. Alli and Adella walked over, stood next to Sanji and watched.

"Get your ugly face out of mine," Sanji growled at Zoro.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Love Cook!!"

Zoro caught a glance at Adella and Alli, "What are you two doing here?"

Adella giggled, "No reason!"

Alli stood on one side of Sanji, and Adella on the other. Zoro eyed them curiously, but gave up and walked away.

"When's lunch Sanji-kun?" Alli asked happily.

"I'll make it right now Alli-chwan!!" Sanji exclaimed and waltzed into the kitchen. Alli and Adella followed.

Adella snickered as they walked into the kitchen, the two sat down on the table while Sanji cooked. Adella giggled again, making Alli crack up as well. Sanji turned around and the two just smiled like perfect angels. He grinned nervously as well and turned back to his cooking.

"What are we going to do if we have to stay over night again, who knows how long the next island might be. If we have to stay with him at all times ummm we aren't going to be sleeping next to him are we?" Adella whispered sheepishly.

"Well just sleep next to his room without him knowing," Alli whispered and giggled again.

Adella giggled loudly again, failing to cover an oncoming blush. As the girls sat there in a few minutes of silence, Nami walked into the galley.

"What's for lunch, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked, whisking next to him.

"It's a surprise my Nami-swan!" He swooned.

"Oh I see," Nami nodded, "What are you two doing?"

She gestured towards Adella and Alli. The smirk on Adella's face was wiped clean off, "Umm talking about things."

"What kind of things?"

"Girl things..."

"What do you mean girl things? Like what?"

Adella's face froze, without even thinking she threw out the first thing that came to mind, "Sanji's ass!"

Alli snickered loudly, Sanji dropped a pan he was holding, and Nami just burst out laughing. Adella's face turned so red, far redder than the tomato that Sanji had just cut up.

Nami's suspicion had died down but her laughter did not seize, "What about it?"

Adella's jaw dropped, "Um it's nice?"

The two girls laughed even harder, while Adella slammed her head on the table intentionally. Sanji turned around with hearts in his eyes, making Adella's embarrassment rise.

Alli tried to stop laughing, but couldn't and started laughing even harder with Nami. Chris had been drawn into the gallery from the loud noise and now yet another face was starring at Addy.

"What's so funny?" Chris asked innocently.

Alli stopped laughing for a moment, "Addy thinks Sanji's ass is...nice," and with that she and the rest of the room burst out in laughter again. Sanji and Adella were blushing more than thought possible.

Adella frowned through her barricade of redness, " Can we change the subject pleeeease?!"

"Sure," Alli smiled, "Nami, how long till we get to the next island?"

"We should be there by tomorrow afternoon, why?"

"No reason," Alli chirped, then whispered to Addy, "Phew, that means only one night to go..."

"Great," Adella mumbled.

Alli snorted at her friend's reaction and turned to the plate of delicious smelling food that Sanji had place in front of her, "This smells great Sanji-kun!"

"Ahh! Mellorine! Anything for you!!" he swooned at the compliment.

Adella sniffed her food, " It does smell great, Sanji-kun. Hmm I wonder where Jenny and the rest of them are at? I don't think they would miss a meal."

"That's right, where is Jenny??" Alli looked around the gallery, but their third musketeer was nowhere to be found.

The kitchen door suddenly slammed open, Jenavive skidding to a stop in front of the door. "I WIN!" She cheered, jumping up and down. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper collapsed in the doorway behind her. Zoro, Nami and Robin soon joined, merely stepping over them.

"Good afternoon, Cook-san." The Historian greeted, taking her seat.

"Smells good, Sanji-kun." Nami added. Sanji gracefully spun around, setting some dishes on the table. "Only for you, Nami-swan!"

"Arigatou, Sanji-kun!"

"MELLORINE"

Alli patted the seat next to her so Jenny would sit down, and whispered to her, "Addy and i came up with a plan so we can stay on this ship and not get killed!"

As Alli, Adella, and Jenny became to talk quietly amongst themselves, Chris turned to Usopp.

"Hey, thanks again for making me a new reed," she smiled at him. The newly made reed was presently being rubbed passionately between her fingers. "I would never have expected anyone but an experienced reed maker to be able to construct one."

Usopp puffed out his chest and replied in a voice much deeper than his usual tone, "I, the Great Captain Usopp, find it to be a simple task to build a simple reed! In fact, I have made hundreds, no, thousands of reeds of immense value, all of them used by famous bassoonists all around the world!"

"Really," Chris drawled sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes. "Then what are is the name of your reeds?"

Usopp's chest instantly deflated, "They're... they-they're called 'Usopo Reeds'!"

"Never heard of them," she smirked. "And don't get me wrong, I'm well-versed in the names of bassoon reeds and their makers."

"R-really, that's surprising..." Usopp lied, eyes constantly glancing around the room for a distraction. "OI! Sanji! Can I have a second helping over here?!"

"Get it yourself!"

"You can THINK?!" Jenny whispered, shocked.

"What do you mean 'I can think'?!" Alli exclaimed trying to keep her voice in a whisper.

Jenavive scratched her cheek innocently. "Ehehh..."

"If you three could stop whispering so loudly enough, pass me the pepper will ya?" Zoro grunted, picking at his food. Jenny sweatdropped.

Alli sweatdropped right along with Jen, "You heard all that??"

"Of course I didn't." Zoro muttered, shoving the spoon in his mouth. "A person can only whisper so low before it becomes shouted." Suddenly Sanji smacked the swordsman over the head with his spatula.

"OI DONT TALK TO A LADY WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!"

Jenny blinked. "Thanks for that, but just so we're clear, don't EVER call me a lady. I just might rip your head off, Teehee!" Jenny chimed, holding up her fork innocently.

Alli sweatdropped, "Jenny, you're scaring me..."

At first she paused and stared at her friend. Suddenly she burst out into tears, glomping the girl. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! IM SCARING ALLI-CHAAAN" She wailed.

_And now you're scaring me even more_, Alli thought and winced as Jenny latched onto her and started squeezing her so hard she could barley breath.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!" Chris screamed from across the table. She pointed a shaking finger at Jenny and Alli. "HUUUGSSSSS ARE EVIIIIIL!!"

Alli blinked, "How are they evil?"

"They just are!!" Chris whined from her refuge under the table.

Jenny unlatched herself, lifting up the tablecloth.

"You think they are too?! TEEHEE!" She giggled.

"But if you think they are evil, why'd you just hug Alli?" Usopp questioned.

"Uh-DUH! That was a glomp!" She replied matter of factly.

Alli sighed and put a hand to her forehead, "Does it matter??"

"YES IT DOES!" Jenny protested with a pout. "Hugs are weird!"

Adella sat down quietly, picking at her food. She glanced at Jenny across Alli and sighed. _Why is she acting like nothing happened?_

"Might as well eat it before the captain does," Chopper reminded.

And with that said a rubbery hand flew towards her plate and as fast as lighting Adella's fork came down on it.

"Touch it and you will be 'Burnt Rubber' shortly," Adella glared at the giddy captain.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow..." Luffy snapped his hand back and stared at it, _why is she in a bad mood?_

Alli looked from Addy to Jenny and back, they were ignoring each other. She sighed. It would be though getting through today without them killing each other.

"Thank you," Adella snorted at Luffy.

Bad mood?" Robin asked, lifting her nose from the book she was reading.

"I'm done!" Adella chimed, ignoring Robin's question and quickly left the galley.

Alli sighed again and turned to Jenny, "You two need to go talk this out..."

"Yeah!" Chris chimed in, half a cucumber sticking out of her mouth. "The moment you two walked into the room, the temperature dropped like ten degrees!"

Jenny ate her food nonchantly. "Talk about what?" She questioned, examining the food on her fork before eating it.

Jenny tilted her head. "Figuratively or...Literally?"

"...Jenny, why are you acting so...Mature?" Zoro questioned.

"Jenny, do you NOT remember the big fight you and Addy had about 20 minutes ago?!" Alli was trying to stay calm, but her impatience was getting the best of her.

--

Adella sat on the floor next to the door of the galley. She listened intently to the conversation the rest of the Straw Hat's were having. The only reason why she wouldn't apologize to Jenny first is because it would hurt her pride. Pride was one thing Adella had control over and she wasn't going to lose it over groveling at someone's feet. It just wasn't her forte'.

_Jenny has no idea how long I can hold a grudge, I wasn't the one who started that game. She should know better..._ Adella thought to herself while inhaling the sweet smell of afternoon air.

Adella dazed out towards the sea. She smiled at the waves crashing against ship. But seconds later her smile was whiped clean off her face when a huge wave crashed onto the deck, soaking her completely. She let out a scream of frustration and charged back into the galley.

"What's the-" Chopper began, but his chair was kicked halfway across the room (yes taking him with it) by an angry Adella.

" I HATE LIFE!!"

"Doesn't been you have to hurt Chopper!" Jenny snapped, helping the reindeer up. "God, what the HELL'S your damn problem?!"

Nami and Sanji stood up, prepared to break up the fight, but Alli held them back, "Don't worry, sometimes this is just how they settle things out."

"I'm NOT going to fight her," Jenny said matter-of-factly. "It'd be a waste of time."

Adella let out a low growl; eye's baring a devil glare.

"Oi guys calm down," Nami said.

Adella let out a deep breath, seizing her growls. She looked up at Jenny and tears streamed down her face, " I'm sorry..."

_Great now I said it! The words of venom! Now will everyone stop looking at me like I'm a demon!! What can I say, I'm soaked and have anger issues!! Now that my pride is down the drain, will everyone just get off my case!!_ Adella yelled at herself in her mind.

Instinctively, Alli stood up and hugged her friend, and no matter how much Jen hated hugs, Alli made her join in. And the three girls wept together.

"Its ok, Addy-chan, I'm sorry too!" Alli whined through tears, "What are friends for...everyone makes mistakes, friends are the ones who are always there to cushion our fall and help us back up again..."

"I'm sorry too," Jenny said simply without hesitation, "And now it's over and we don't have to fight any longer." She sighed, letting go of their hug, tossing her plate into the sink. "Humans are so troublesome; thinking pride is something so important." She muttered, shoving her hands in her pockets and strolling past Adella and leaving the kitchen.

Adella blinked at Jenny as she left the galley and frowned.

" She is sooo--ugh!!" Adella growled, " Why is it that she didn't sound like she meant it!!"

Without being hesitant, Nami slammed her fist down on Adella's head, sending her to the floor.

"Don't get started again," Nami warned.

"Yes ma'am..."

Alli laughed and left the gallery, then sat down next to the mast for a nice long, and hopefully peaceful, nap.

* * *

well, there it is...i know that was a little LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG for just one chapter...but it was somthing i really didnt want to split into two chapters...thanks for reading and PLEASE review!


	6. Truth or Dare?

Here's chapter 6, sorry it took so long...not much else to say...ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Truth or Dare?**

Three hours after she fell asleep against the mast, Alli awoke to Sanji serving a before-dinner snack to the ladies. She took hers happily and sat down in the sun chair next to Robin's to sip her tea and eat the muffin.

Luffy and Chopper were running around chasing Usopp. From the looks of it, Usopp had stolen a muffin from Sanji and Luffy wanted it.

Adella sat in the lounge chair next to Alli; wearing fresh clothes that Nami had let her borrow. She pulled her curly blonde hair into a messy ponytail and took a sip of the lemonade Sanji had made for her. Just then a hand with the newspaper popped out of her chair.

With a scream Adella flew off her chair, "What the heck!?"

Robin chuckled from the chair next to Alli, "Gomen, did I scare you?"

Adella snatched the newspaper she had asked Robin to give her a while ago and looked at the disappearing hand with horror, "No...Just a little startled."

Robin chuckled again and went back to reading her book. Adella climbed back into her chair and sighed, "Creepy woman..."

She opened the newspaper and glanced through some of the stories from the passing island. One particular one caught her attention.

"The Three on 60 Take down," She read out loud, "That doesn't sound too good."

After reading the entire article Adella's eyes filled with horror. Especially after reading the marine report. "We are in deep crud," Adella sighed.

--

The Three on Sixty Take Down

_Only a day ago, three no name pirates were committed of assault and even theft charges. The three pirates seemed to be all female and around their late teenage years. It is unknown how they took down sixty town folk. The pirates have been spotted last on that island after stowing away on what we assume was the Straw Hat pirates' ship. The Straw Hats were able to dodge the marines going after them, leading to the three no name pirates' escape. Police reports have also stated they were spotted today taking down more than twenty marines along with the captain. The matter is still under investigation, how ever if more reports are to be filed on these criminals, we will seek their identities and press charges on there heads. _

--

"Whatcha readin'??" Alli leaned over behind Addy, startling her. Quickly, Alli read the article Addy's eyes were on and froze. With a huge smile, Alli started jumping for joy and calling out Jenny's name.

"JENNY JENNY JENNY!!" she screamed, "WE"RE GOING TO GET BOUNTIES!!"

"Who's getting bounties?" Chris asked, sticking her head out from behind the galley. She stepped down to where Adella was sitting in the lounge chair. Adella handed her the paper. Chris' eyes scanned over the article for a few moments.

Chris tilted her head in thought; "They didn't mention anything about the Marine ships we all took care of earlier."

She handed the paper back to Adella.

"They probably haven't gotten the report yet. I don't doubt it'll be in tomorrows news," Adella shrugged. "I don't mind getting a bounty. Heh, we are pirates anyways."

"Man, I hope they don't realize that I'm traveling with you guys," Chris moaned, rubbing her temples.

"What's the matter?" Adella asked to Chris.

"I thought I already explained this!" Chris groaned, throwing her hands up. "I don't have a record and if I get one now, my performing career is over!"

Luffy decided to jump into the conversation at this point, "You can always join my crew!" He grinned at Chris.

Her eye twitched. She whipped out her nunchaku and proceeded to knock Luffy on the head with it.

"I already told you! NO!!"

Adella snickered, "Now, now Chris. This is what I do when I get angry, take a deep breath and let it out nice 'n easy. Okay? He is only...um Luffy how old are you?"

"Seventeen," he replied blandly while getting beaten.

"Seventeen!?" Adella's eye twitched, "You act like a-- oh forget it!!"

Meanwhile, Alli was still dancing in circles and singing, "We are gettin' bounties! We are gettin' bounties!"

Chris's eye twitched again. She turned to Adella, "Please turn the other way."

Without waiting for Adella to oblige, Chris chucked her nunchaku at Alli's head with all her might.

Alli landed on the ground with X's in her eyes, dizzily chanting, "we-'re get-ettin' ... bountieees"

Adella held back the oncoming snickers, "Oh wow, that must hurt."

Luffy stepped in front of Chris again and almost-whined, "Why won't you join my crew?"

A vein popped in Chris' forehead and she held up her other nunchaku threateningly. Robin chose to appear at that moment.

"Perhaps performer-san would like to give us preview of her performance?" Robin politely asked.

Chris, not quite sure how to answer, just shrugged.

"That would be nice," Adella sat up and rested her chin on her hands.

"Performance? Like a concert?! Sweet!" Alli rushed back over to her chair, and sat down with a bag of popcorn and a soda that she pulled out of who knows where.

"PARTY!!" Luffy yelled, excited. He ran around the ship repeating the word.

Zoro woke up from his nap and grunted, "I'm not goin' to any party unless there's alcohol."

"Sanji!!" Alli called, and he immediately rushed over.

"Yes Alli-chwan??"

"PARTY!! WE NEED FOOD AND ALCHOL!!"

Chris sighed, "I'll go get my equipment."

That said, she shuffled over to the storage room door and disappeared inside.

Adella grinned widely, "Alcohol hmmm? Sanji-kun, double that order of alcohol!! I smell drinking contest tonight!!"

"Hai, Adella-chwaan!!"

"Drinking contest?" Zoro and Alli said at the same time, "I'm in!!"

"Neeh, Alli, I thought you only drink wine. Isn't that supposed to be taken in small portions?" Adella asked.

"Who says you cant get drunk off wine?!" Alli laughed happily, acting as if she was already drunk, "Besides, as long as it isn't beer, i don't mind drinking some ale or liquor tonight!"

Adella shrugged, she had enough knowledge of drinking alcohol to know that wine was suppose to be enjoyed in small portions because of it's high capacity of alcohol. Of course you could get drunk off of it really fast, though, that's why Adella doesn't drink wine.

"I wonder if Sanji-kun has any whiskey," Adella pondered. She was in the mood for whiskey.

"I'm surrounded by alcoholics and drunkards," Chris muttered as she brought her things out onto the deck. "Great."

"Hey...I'm NOT AN ALCOHOLIC!!" Alli told her, "I very rarely get drunk because I have a high capacity of alcohol."

Adella laughed, "Psshhh, I know how to hold my beer. Jeez, I NEVER get drunk!!"

"Just because you can 'hold your beer' it doesn't mean it's a good thing," Chris said with her arms akimbo. "It just means that you don't have the symptoms that other people have to tell them when they've had enough and it's hurting their body!"

Alli cough and ignored Chris, saying disbelievingly to Addy while poking her repeatedly in the head, "You NEVER get drunk?! Am I hearing this right?! When we first stowed away on this ship YOU WERE DRUNK!!"

Adella laughed meekly and decided to change the subject before she got yelled at again, "Um Alli!! We're gonna get bounties!!"

Alli started dancing in circles and singing, "We are gettin' bounties! We are gettin' bounties!"

"What's this about bounties?" Jenny questioned, pacing down the steps to where they were.

"Where were you?" Luffy tilted his head, ignoring the girl's question.

Jenny shrugged. "Crows nest. You know, you guys are loud..."

"Jenny Jenny Jenny!!" Alli rushed up to her friend and shoved the newspaper in her face, "Were getting bounties, we're getting bounties!!"

Chris quietly began to set up her equipment, pulling out a small record player. Unsure of how she would start this particular show, she began pondering. A small smirk played across her face as she thought of the perfect song.

"Wha-WHY?!" She looked horrified, snatching the paper and scanning it. She sunk to her knees. "How-How did we get caught?!"

"Wow, you're a little slow, aren't you?" Chris lightly laughed. She finished setting up the record player. "How about we start this performance of mine?"

Luffy yelled in excitement and hurriedly sat down in front of Chris' 'stage'. Everyone else followed suit. Chris grinned and started the player.

"Argh, argh, argh, ARGH!! We are the pirates who don't do anything!..."

Adella jumped up and began to dance like crazy, heh she was getting drunk without the grog.

"Come on Jenny!!" She yelled, pulling her friend by the hands.

Jenny let her friends make her dance, but barely tried as her face was still in shock from the newspaper.

"What's the long face, Jenny?" Adella asked, not evening taking a minute to stop dancing, " Isn't getting a bounty awesome?"

Jenny pulled away. "No. No its not."

" Well I'm sorry if you feel that way but we ARE pirates. It's to be expected, you wouldn't honestly believe that we would get away with taking down about sixty towns folk and not get recognized?" Adella asked.

"Ya, wasn't that your idea in the first place?" Alli remembered and recited aloud.

"Yeah-but! YOU SAID WE WOULD NEVER GET THEMMMM!" Jenavive wailed, anime tears pouring.

The song ended, and the three girls stopped dancing.

"What's the matter Jenny-chan?" Alli asked

Adella gave Jenny a look, " What's wrong? If you didn't want a bounty then why did you want to be pirates? Being a pirate, you have to be ready for those sort of things."

_My parents are Marine generals and despise pirates with bounties._ "...NOTHING OMG LOOK AT THE TIME!"

"You don't have a watch," Zoro retorted with a smirk.

"Then ahhh...I should go buy one!"

"On a ship?" Luffy tilted his head in question.

"JA NE!" In a flash Jenny zoomed out of view.

Adella sighed, " And she obviously doesn't want to talk about it, but hey I will find out sooner or later. It could be the easy way or the hard way and it looks like Jenny is making it hard. Oh well."

She walked over to the table and poured herself a shot of whiskey.

"JENNY!!" Alli called and ran after her friend.

"Um... should I end the performance?" Chris asked, looking around at everyone uncertainly.

Luffy looked appalled by her question, "No! I want to see more!!"

Chris shrugged and quickly whipped out a large wooden instrument. She stuck her new 'Usopo' reed on it and started playing another tune.

As Adella drank the shot of whiskey, Zoro came up behind her holding a tankard of grog, " Aren't you going to go after her?"

" I'm not going to make her talk about it if she doesn't want to," Adella shrugged, " I'm not very good at giving her pep talks either, nor am I in any position to."

Zoro snorted and returned to drinking.

Jenavive heard her friend calling after her. With a sigh she turned around, face whipping into a fake, Jenny-trade smile. "Yes, Alli-chan?"

Expecting Jenny to keep running, so did Alli, she was taken aback when Jen stopped and turned around and so Alli ran into her and the both toppled to the ground.

"Owww..." Alli groaned and started to get off Jenny.

"You're SOOOOOO smart." Jenny laughed. "It obviously makes me the slow one, Teehee!"

"Uhhh..." Alli sighed, "...I forgot what i was going to ask you...oh well! Come on back to the party already, were gonna start the drinking contest!"

Adella was already a little tipsy after her first shot.

"Are you okay Adella-chwan?" Sanji asked.

Adella giggled, "Of course I am! **HICCUP**! Damn, though Sanji-kun, you sure know how to choose your whiskey. This stuff makes you feel all warm an' fuzzy inside! ALLI, JENNY!! GET OVER HERE! I WANT TO START THAT DRINKING CONTEST!!"

Chris ignored the others as they drank and continued to play, her eyes glued to her music. Unnoticed by her, a hand, which was attached to a very stretchy arm, reached over and dropped a small ball into the hole at the top of her instrument.

Suddenly, in the middle of the song, the music ceased to come out of the instrument. Chris' face turned a deep shade of red as she struggled to get a note to come out.

**POP**

A small round object flew up and out of the instrument, soaring through the air before it suddenly exploded in a shower of sparks.

All movement ceased and quiet snickers could be heard coming from Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper. Chris calmly set her bassoon down and walked over to them, smiling as if nothing was wrong. She stopped in front of them, eye twitching.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" she shouted furiously, chasing them about the ship. "THE LAST THING I NEED IS FOR MY INSTRUMENTS TO BREAK!!"

"Adella, I'm not one to refuse alcohol, but don't you think you are getting a bit carried away, we haven't even started the contest yet," Zoro advised while Adella chugged a tankard of grog.

"No, no!" Adella laughed, "**HICCUP**! I can handle it! **HICCUP**! You know what we should play Truth or Dare after this little contest!"

"Ok," Sanji was about to start the drinking contest between Zoro, Alli and Adella, "One, Two, GO!"

With lots of gulps and slamming down of cups, the contest began. Sanji eventually needed Robin's help to keep up with filling cups of whisky and ale.

"**HICCUP**!! Sanji-kun refill!!" Adella yelled after slamming down her 5th glass, "**HICCUP**, wow if one shot of whiskey can make you feel all warm 'n' fuzzy inside, then **HICCUP** five makes my tummy feel like it's cover in a blanket!!"

As the rest continued drinking, Robin whispered to Sanji, " Maybe it's best if we keep that one sober after this."

"You are right Robin-chwan..." Sanji sighed while laughing, " She's going to have a serious hangover tomorrow."

Jenny sweatdropped as glasses were passed, gulped and who the ehll knows what. She picked up a tray, going over to Sanji to get some more of Adella's desired refills. Sanji flashed a charming smile before giving a questioning look.

"Not interested in drinking contests, Jenny-chwan?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "I like to keep sober, Sanji-kun. Besides, the think that comes after being drunk hurts. Alot."

"Ahhhh, such a sad sight seeing an angel like yourself enduring a hangover, ne, Jenny-chwan?"

"Hai!"

Alli let out a long and loud belch, and coughed, "umm...excuse me."

She grabbed her 7th glass of whiskey and began to gulp it down. She wasn't feeling any bit different the she had when she started drinking. She was used to lots of wine, no a couple easy glasses of this watered down crap. Drinking contests were easy for her, because she is almost always sober. In fact, in order for Alli to become drunk, she would have to absorb more liquid that she thought her stomach could possibly hold.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper ran past the drinkers at breakneck speed, closely followed by an angry Chris.

"OI!! GET BACK HERE YOU FIENDS!!" Chris had her nunchaku out and was twirling them threateningly. As she passed the drinkers she shouted, "SOMEBODY TRIP THEM OR SOMETHING!!"

Sanji obligingly stuck out his foot, causing the three boys to fall flat on their faces. Chris loomed over them menacingly.

**BONK. BONK. BONK.**

"We're sorry!!"

"You bet you are!"

Jenny tilted her head, setting down the tray. "Ne, something wrong, Chris-nee-chan?"

Alli paused her drinking to laugh for a moment, but gulped down another cup of whiskey as soon as she noticed the Addy took the lead in the number of glasses drunk. Zoro was just chugging along without stopping as well.

Chris smiled gleefully at Jenny, her eye still slightly twitching. At her feet were Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, laying on the deck in a dazed state and clutching the new bumps on their heads.

Chris stepped back towards her instruments and replied in a sing-song voice, "Nothing's wrong, Jenny. I'm just paying these guys back for those lovely fireworks that they shot from my bassoon."

She turned her head towards the three boys and gave them the most threatening, menacing, 'you're going to die if it happens again' glare that she could summon with her deadly wrath. The boys cringed.

Jenny's face went from concerned to happy. "That's nice!" She cheered.

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper slid into the background. "Oi, oi, oi..."

"MUST NOT LOSE!" Adella's eye twitched while gulping down another shot.

Jenny blinked and sweatdropped. "Ne, ne...Delly-chan shouldn't drink so much in one sitting..."

"Why not?" Alli asked from beside her friends as she and Addy finished yet another glass of whiskey at the same time and demanding another.

"You don't get say in that, Miss Drunkey." Jenny mumbled, setting down more alcohol. She sighed, leaning on the counter and stared up at the ceiling.

"...Since when did you drink so much, Alli-chan?"

Alli paused her drinking for a moment to answer Jenny's question, "I don't usually, but its a drinking contest so why not?"

"More please!" Adella called. She was used to drinking a lot in one sitting, however, before actually beginning the contest she was more afraid of getting alcohol poisoning. Before meeting with Jenny and Alli, Adella was pretty much a binge drinker. She has been since she was 16, yet ever since meeting the two she slowly began steering away from alcohol and more towards swordsmanship.

"Somebody's gonna be a bitch in the morning," Zoro snorted, taking down another tankard.

"Waddya mean ZoZo?" Adella giggled.

Zoro shot her a glare, "Don't call me ZoZo."

"Whatever, ZoZy," Adella giggled, making a mocking face at him.

"Haha," Alli laughed and gulped down another cup of ale, "Is ZoZy afraid of losing a drinking contest to us girls?"

"Of course not!" Zoro snapped.

"Hmmhmmm," Adella mocked, starting a new glass of ale, " I have the sudden urge to play Truth or Dare, only drinking isn't really fun."

"Yah...this is getting boring," Alli agreed, "Sanji may i have a glass of you're best wine?"

"Certainly Alli-chan!" he replied before running of to the gallery.

"OKAY EVERYONE GATHER ROUND!!" Alli yelled at the top of her lungs and sat on the deck, "WE'RE GONNA PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!!"

"OKAY!" Adella sat down next to Alli and grabbed an empty bottle of wine, " Everyone know how to play Truth or Dare?"

Most of them shook their heads, making Adella sigh deeply. She placed the empty bottle in the middle.

"Alright, listen closely!" Adella shouted, "We will first spin the bottle to see who goes first."

She waited for Sanji to come back before continuing, after claiming his spot next to Nami she continued.

"The person who gets picked will have to ask a random person ' Truth or Dare', if they say dare that means you have to dare them to do something completely devious and funny. If they pick truth then you have to ask them a question and they have to say the truth no matter what. Got it?" Adella explained slowly, omitting the random hiccups.

The crew nodded and she continued, "We could play that way or we could play it the awesome way and go ' Truth, Dare, Double-Dare, Promise, Repeat, or Fireball!"

"I say we play the awesome way!" Chris grinned.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, who all had chosen to sit as far away from Chris as possible, nodded eagerly in agreement.

Adella smiled, "Sweet, okay the rules are the same but you can ask the person different things besides truth or dare. Double dare is when the person who says the dare has to do it as well, promise is the person has to say their deepest darkest secret, repeat is when the person has to repeat OUTLOUD what ever the giver tells his/her to say, and fire ball is when the dare giver can choose which one. Are we ready?!"

"WAIT!!" Alli yelled, "what about tripe-dog dare, where THREE people are used in the dare and King dare, which is like an EXTREME dare...can we use those too?"

Adella giggled and rolled her brown eyes, "Fine, fine. Makes things a bit more interesting."

Alli giggled, "Ok! Spin the bottle!!"

The bottle spun twice before stopping, it's top pointing to Luffy. Everyone gazed at him expectantly.

Luffy looked a the bottle blankly, "It's pointing at me..."

"Duh Luffy, now ask someone something!" Adella said impatiently.

Luffy tapped his chin, "Um...Sanji!"

"What the heck, i think I'll take truth," he answered as he lit a new cigarette.

Luffy thought for a second and then asked, "Do you like girls?"

Everyone starred at him dumbfounded for a moment and then Nami bopped him over the head, "Idiot! Ask something else!"

Luffy clutched his head and thought again, "Do you like to cook?"

Again, everyone starred at him dumbfounded for a moment and then Nami bopped him over the head a second time and yelled, "Ask something you don't already know!"

Luffy thought for the third time and came up with the question, "Why are you and Zoro always fighting?"

"Because he's a marimo," Sanji said blankly, "And annoying."

As a few moments of silence passed, Adella burst out laughing, Zoro shot him a glare, and the rest just giggled.

"What the hell kind of answer is that?!" Zoro snapped.

"The truth," Sanji shrugged.

"Stop fighting and spin the bottle!!" Nami yelled impatiently.

Sanji spun the bottle harshly, it spun and spun and spun until it stopped with it's rounded top pointing at, coincidentally, Zoro. Sanji grinned evilly as Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Truth, dare, double dare, promise, repeat, triple-dog dare, king dare or fire ball?" Sanji asked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Double dare because I am not a pussy like you," Zoro growled.

Sanji sneered a glare, "Why double dare? Scared I might make you do something stupid?! I probably would have made you jump into the ocean butt naked."

The ones who knew how to play gasped, making those who don't stare at them.

"Ohhhh Sanji-kuuun," Adella mused, " I hope you are sure about that."

"About what Adella-chan?" Sanji asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"There's a rule that once a dare has been said it can not be taken back, no matter the circumstances!" Adella declared, holding her shot glass up.

Zoro and Sanji looked at Adella blankly.

Jenny smacked her forehead. "Bakaaaaa..."

"THERE'S NO DAMN WAY IM DOING THAT." Zoro yelled.

Jenny shrugged. "Eh, you have to." She said from her safe spot next to Sanji.

"Hee," Adella giggled, leaning over to the confused Nami and whispered, "I love bending the rules just a bit. Maybe these guys will appreciate each other more after this."

"I doubt it, teehee!" Jenny squealed.

"This is getting ridiculous already," Chris mumbled, rubbing her temples.

Alli put her hand to her forehead, "No kidding...are you guys sure we should play this?"

"NOO!!" Sanji and Zoro yelled.

"Alright, alright. We won't play truth or dare. Why don't we play 'Would you Rather...'?" Adella sighed.

Robin suddenly decided to speak up from all the ruckus and apparently was listening to the entire thing, "If I'm not mistaken, 'would you rather' is almost the same as 'Truth or Dare.'"

Adella shot Robin a look, "No need to tell the idiots that!"

Robin smiled sweetly, "Gomen."

She turned back to the rest of the crew who were glaring at her (Except for Sanji), "Eheh...who won that drinking contest anyways...no use playing games when not everyone is sober. Eheeheh"

"Well...we can still play Truth or Dare, just...lets give Sanji a chance to give Zoro a different double dare," Alli suggested with a grin, "Besides, now that everyone know ALL the rules we shouldn't have any problems..."

Adella giggled, "Okay okay. Sanji-kun you can choose another dare. Just be careful what you say this time. If it were Jenny, Alli, and I, I would have made them do it."

Sanji sighed in relief, "Thank god."

"If he gets to make another dare, then i wanna chose dare instead of double dare!" Zoro stated.

"Fine," Alli agreed, "but no more changing!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Sanji thought about what he would get Marimo to do.

"Oh, oh!" Luffy yelled suddenly, raising his hand energetically. "Make Zoro kiss Nami!!"

Sanji's eye twitched. Nami's eye twitched. Zoro's eye twitched.

"NO!!"

Luffy slouched and pouted.

Then Sanji asked, "Should i make him do something stupid?"

Zoro sighed.

Adella sighed and rested her cheek in her palm, " We are going to be here for a while..."

"Ok," Sanji decided, "I dare you to cook yourself something and you have to eat it."

Everyone starred at him blankly for a moment. Zoro shrugged, stood up and headed for the kitchen to cook something. For the next five minutes, there were lots of bangs and crashes coming from the kitchen until finally, Zoro emerged wearing Sanji's pink apron and holding a plate of...mush.

It was dark brown with blue and red spots. It looked like applesauce with sprinkles except that it was smoking as if it was burnt.

"Uhh...What is it?" Alli asked wrinkling her nose at the horrible stench.

"...I'm not sure..." Zoro started, "Do i really have to eat it? I made it didn't I?"

"What?" Sanji smirked, knowing exactly how to win this fight, "Is Marimo to scarred to finish a dare?"

"NO!" Zoro defended quickly and poured the smoking brown platter down his throat. Everyone 'ewwed' when his face turned as green as his hair. He swallowed and ran off to the kitchen for a drink. He came back without the apron and sat down as if nothing had happened.

"Adella."

"Fireball," Adella muttered through a mass of giggles.

Zoro smirked, "Alright, how about a dare then?"

"Shoot."

"Go jump in the ocean."

"Excuse me?! Like Hell!" Adella looked out at the dark ocean, "But it's cold at night!!"

"You almost made me pull off the stunt with white ass cook," Zoro shrugged.

Sanji glared at Zoro and was about to say some wisecrack about Zoro's hair but Adella interrupted him, "I can keep my clothes on right?"

"By all means, that's the last thing I want to see," Zoro snorted.

"Ohh you are sooo going down..." Adella growled as she stepped up on the railing, "Here goes..."

Adella dove off the railing, landing into the freezing ocean with a loud splash. When she surfaced she let out a barbaric scream.

"Eiiyyyaaaaaaa!! It's cold!!" Zoro snorted in laughter as Adella screamed.

Usopp threw her a rope and she climbed up as quickly as possible. She jumped into ship and pulled off her long sleeve shirt and soaked boats. Flinging her wet hair at Zoro she muttered, " Alli's next."

"Hmm..." Alli thought for a moment with a smile, "Fireball!"

"Promise then," Adella grinned evilly, "Tell us your deepest secret."

Alli sighed and thought for a moment then told the listening ears, "I was abandoned as a baby and raised by and old woman on a deserted island, but when i was ten i ran away and lived in the forest on the other side of the island for four years before a ship docked at the island and i stowed away. But i was found out and brought before their captain who let me stay until the next island. I became good friends with his crew and the captain, but i never learned the captain's name...all i know was that he was the first & the nicest man I'd ever met and that he had red hair...and I've never told you guys! In fact...the only thing I've ever told you about my past is that I grew up without seeing a male person until i was 14!! Isn't that funny?"

"You mean 'haha' funny or 'ironic' funny?" Chris raised an eyebrow at her, laying on her stomach as she looked at Alli. "I personally think you mean 'ironic' but I guess you never know with you pirates."

"Awww Alli!!" Adella gave Alli a big wet hug, "What a cute story!! All this time I thought you had a normal childhood! So who ya gonna pick next?"

Alli was about to say Jenny, but decided she should include the rest of the crew as well, "Usopp."

Usopp looked up at Alli's evil grin and started shaking, "My Can't-play-this-game sickness is starting up again..."

"Come on Usopp just pick one. Truth, Dare, Double dare, Triple-dog dare, King dare, Promise, Repeat, or Fireball?" Nami teased.

"...Re-Repeat?" he shuddered.

Alli smirked, leaned over to Adella and whispered, "Got any ideas? I got nothin..."

"Usopp should repeat a promise he'd have to keep! Like fighting the next Marine Base battle. Teehee!" Jenny giggled. "Kidding, of course."

"He could say 'I am ugly and I am proud' really really really loudly," Adella shrugged, "I'm not very good at 'Repeat'."

Chris leaned over and whispered in Alli's ear, "Make him sing 'Man I Feel Like a Woman'."

Alli nodded, "That's pretty good, but just the chorus...otherwise it will take too long..."

Alli crawled over to where Usopp was sitting and whispered something in his ear, he shook his head, and Alli crawled back to Chris. Sh took the paper that Chris had scribbled words on, and crawled back to Usopp and gave it to him. HE stood up, and Alli crawled back to her seat.

The Usopp started singing:

_The best thing about being a woman _

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun, fun, fun... _

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady _

_Men's shirts-short skirts _

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style _

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction _

_Color my hair-do what I dare _

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel _

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Jenny was rolling on the floor laughing with Luffy and Chopper. Even Zoro and Robin stifled fits of laughter at the marksman as he sang. Usopp frowned while singing, making him sound even stranger!

"Ok Usopp, that's it!" Alli snorted through her laughs, Usopp sat down with a 'humph', "Now you gotta pick someone."

Usopp put his finger in the air, motioning he had and idea and pointed at Chopper, "Do you really think you will be able to find a cure for every sickness in the world?"

Chopper nodded, "Of course! I'm going to try!"

Usopp nodded that he accepted the answer and they moved on.

"Robin," Chopper squeaked, "Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Triple Dare, King Dare, promise, repeat, or Fireball?"

"Fireball," she responded.

"Nice choice, since everyone besides Alli and I are being weeners!" Adella coughed, mumbling a few names.

"I picked dare!" Zoro growled. Adella flicked him in the ear and gestured Chopper to continue.

Chopper tapped his hoof on his fury chin, "Triple dare then, since nobody has done that."

Chopper scrunched up his face in frustration, trying to think of a triple dare and who else to include. Usopp leaned over and whispered something in Chopper's ear, but he shook his head.

Suddenly, Chopper had a gigundo revelation.

"I triple dare Robin, also including me and... Luffy, to..." Chopper paused to give dramatic effect to is breakthrough statement, "... hug Chris!"

Chris froze, staring at Chopper in disbelief. "You didn't."

"I believe he just did," Robin smiled, standing up and walking over to Joy.

Luffy just grinned, also moving over to Chris. Chopper followed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Chris' bloodcurdling scream ripped through the air as she dove out of the way and immediately sprinted to a far off corner of the ship.

It took about 15 minutes for Chopper, Luffy and Robin to give Chris a hug(thankfully, Robin could hold her down). And everyone was finally settled in a circle again to continue the game.

"Navigator-san, which would you like?" Robin smiled.

Adella was on the floor laughing as Nami spoke, "Dare."

Adella snorted a comment through her laughter, "Dare her to give me my money back!"

"No!!" Nami yelled, whacked Adella in the back of the head.

"Actually, Miss Navigator, that would be a good dare," Robin smiled slyly, "Except I dare you to dump the money that you took from Thomas-san into the ocean."

Nami looked at her in shock, "But Robin-neesan!"

"It's not like we'd go broke or anything," Zoro laughed, "It's a dare Nami, you have to do it."

"Oooooh...We're playing with people's emotion's now. Teehee! This is fun!" jenny clapped vigorously from her perched position on the counter. Usopp arched a brow. "You haven't gone yet you know..."

"Meep!"

Alli and Luffy rolled on the deck with laughter as Nami dumped the money into the ocean with tears rolling down her cheeks. When she was finished, Nami wiped her tears away, and sat back down next to Usopp.

"Humph," she pouted and then chose the next 'contestant', "Jen!"

Adella sighed as the money fell off the ship, "My hard worked for cash..."

"You stole it all," Zoro reminded.

Adella took this moment to flick her long wet hair at Zoro again. Sanji glared at him and decided to kick the marimo in the head for making Adella mad.

"Guys knock it of," Nami growled, "Jen, truth, dare, double dare, triple dare, king dare, promise to repeat, or fireball?"

Jenny sweatdropped. Oh the irony. Nonetheless, she giggled, "Okay! I choose...Dare! Teehee!"

Alli giggled, leaned over to Addy and whispered, "For a second there, i thought she was gonna pick King Dare..."

"I'm immature; Not stupid." Jenny defended, sweatdropping.

Nami smirked, "Okay, then."

The navigator gave Jenny her most unreadable, yet most menacing look.

"I dare you to dive into the ocean and retrieve the money that I just dumped in it."

Alli burst out laughing.

Chris snorted.

Adella rolled her eyes.

Jenny blinked. "Ummm...Okay?" The girl got up, taking off her chains and jumped onto the railing. With a dive and a few minutes under the dark night waters, her head reappeared. "It's kinda heavy." She said, only holding up one bag. "So I left the paper money-It's wet anyway."

Usopp through down the rope latter where Sanji help with the money.

Jenny wringed out her hair. "Yoshe!"

"Now who ya gonna pick?" Alli teased.

"Ummmmm...I pick...Luffy!" Jenny cheered.

Luffy jumped up from his spot. "SOUGI"

"Lets see..." Luffy scratched his cheek absently, "There's Dare, double dare, triple dare, truth, promise, repeat, and fireball right?"

"And King Dare!" Alli chirped.

"Yoshe!" Luffy declared, "I'm gonna be king of the pirates, so i pick King Dare!"

"Hmmmm..." Jenny put a finger on her cheek in thought. "I dare Luffy to...Kiss Chris-chan! Teehee!" She giggled, happy she thought of a dare. "Oh, oh! And not a kiss on the cheek either! Teehee!"

"Oo" Was everyone's expression.

"...Oh yeah." Jenny cooed with a Cheshire grin. "I went there."

Adella snickered at Jenny's dare, "Ohh this is going to be good."

Seconds after Jenny had said the dare Sanji raised his hand voluntarily, " I'm up for the next dare."

"Sanji-kun," Adella pulled his hand down, "You are a hormonal freak."

Nami bent over and whispered into her ear, "Please, don't let him rub sun tan lotion on your back."

Chris sighed, closing her eyes as she massaged her temples, "You guys are ridiculous."

Butterflies were flittering in her stomach.

She gazed at Jenny intently, "What _exactly_ is a King Dare, again?"

Jenny shrugged, "I dunno..."

"A king dare is just a more extreme version of dare," Alli explained, "Such as a regular dare would be...Jenny jumping overboard to retrieve the money. And a king dare would be something extreme, ...Like Luffy kissing Chris!"

"Oh! Well then I was right! Teehee!" Jenny clapped vigorously. "Yay! Chris-chan and Luffy-san have to kiss" She sang.

"Oh, shush," Chris muttered. "Do we have to do it in front of everyone?"

"You are evil..." Chris muttered before turning to Luffy. He just sat there, grinning as if this was the funniest thing in the world. "If you think I'm going to initiate this, think again. They dared _you_, not me."

Luffy smiled again, crawled over to where Chris was sitting and kneeled in front of her, his head leaned closer and closer to hers until finally, their lips met.

Chris's eyes widened even though she'd been waiting for it. Luffy's eyes slowly went from half-lidded it closed. He sat there, amazed by this strange new feeling that was happening. Of course, he wasn't the only one; Chris hesitantly relaxed, shutting her eyes as well. They're lips pulled apart and they sat their for a moment savoring the kiss.

...

"Ahem." Jenny cleared her throat. The Mugiwara threw his eyes open, breaking himself from the girl. Chris and Luffy's faces turned uncharacteristically rose red as they scooted away from each other.

"You know...I actually meant a peck on the lips; BUT-if you wanted it to last that long I guess it was okay...Teehee!"

Alli giggled.

"Um, excuse me for a minute..." Chris managed to get out before stumbling clumsily to another part of the deck where no one could see her. A moment passed...

**Thunk.**

Jenny watched the musician stumble away from them and wailed, "HOMG! I THINK WE KILLED CHRIS-CHAN!"

The Strawhats plus Jenny, Alli, and Adella went over to see Chris laying on the deck, a phased-out look across her features.

Chopper screeched, "AAAAHHH!! She's dead!! Someone get a doctor!!"

Chris stirred, "I'm not dead..."

"Wha-?"

Chris closed her eyes and smirked, "I'm getting better!"

"Monty Python!" Jenny suddenly blurted out.

Chris sat up smiling, "And suddenly, the animator suffered a fatal heart attack! Augh!"

She clutched at her heart and made a dramatic collapse back onto the deck.

Alli paused a moment before laughing her head off and saying in a British accent, "Are you suggesting that coconuts migrate?"

"No! I'm suggesting pink chinchillas will take over the world! Teehee!"

The crew stared at the girls in confusion.

The Strawhat pirates looked on in utter confusion at the sudden change in mood after the most recent dare.

Luffy tilted his head questioningly, "Coconuts migrate?"

"Coconuts do not migrate!" Adella punched Luffy in the back of the head, "Alrighty, moving on! Who's next!?"

"IM BORED!!" Alli groaned and announced how she was feeling to the world, "I don' wanna play truth or dare no more!"

Adella flicked Alli behind the ear, "'ANYMORE' Alli, your bad grammar never seizes to burn my poor ears."

"You want to stop so suddenly?" Nami questioned.

"I've got some stuff to repair anyway." Usopp admitted, standing up to stretch.

Robin stood as well. "And I have a book I intend to read by the end of the day. Ja"

The Mugiwara Kaizokudan went their separate ways on the ship to continue different activities. Chris just shrugged, walking off to do her own thing. As she passed Luffy, she barely so much as looked at him, in order to hide the embarrassing shade of red now creeping onto her cheeks.

* * *

did you like it?! Reviews would be MUCH apprieciated! ja!


End file.
